


Do You Want to be with Somebody Like Me?

by bialiens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Boys Kissing, Everyone Needs A Hug, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some Plot, genderfluid hinata, mention of cheating, suga gets bitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bialiens/pseuds/bialiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Daichi suffers at the hands of his demonic friends</p><p>MAJOR EDITING IN PROGRESS THX</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which We Meet the Biggest Idiot in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi chapter fic but whatever 
> 
> ps check out my non multi chapter fics because they're rad af

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daichi is introduced as a messy kid who just wants some damn coffee (and maybe better friends) and Suga is tortured for no reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowoowow  
> i wrote this based on a whim??? i will keep editing it until i don't hate it so here we go

 Sawamura Daichi is the biggest idiot in the universe. If aliens exist, he's more of an idiot than all of them combined.

He just let it slip to his friends that he might have a crush. Normally, that's not idiotic but in Daichi's case, it's mortifying. What's worse is that he barely knows the guy he likes.

Because, drum roll, the guy is his barista. They have a coffee based relationship and nothing more. Why would Daichi's bisexual ass like someone he barely knows? 

The coffee shop is dear to Daichi. The place is local and about a five minute walk from his apartment so Daichi is there all the time. Which means he sees the guy  _a lot_. Daichi drank a little too much coffee for some people's taste but, at this tragic point in time, he thrived off it.

When choosing his apartment, Daichi kept note of the closest coffee shop to each apartment building. Which is how Daichi ended up meeting his barista-crush. The place closest to his apartment is called Crow Street Cafe and none of the workers wear name tags so Daichi doesn't even know his crush's name. 

The place had a nice atmosphere and he could study at the place for hours so Daichi kept coming back. All the workers were heavenly just like their coffee. The workers were often irritated and ready to kill but Daichi never seemed to notice that. 

Daichi  _reallllly_ appreciated the fine men of Crow Street Cafe but it would be creepy to go there and just watch them. Let it be known Daichi didn't love the coffee shop because of his crush, oh no, Daichi would not be caught  _dead_ being into a barista.

Sawamura Daichi is  _not_ a creep in any sense of the word.

His hot barista-crush is simply an added bonus.

Daichi advocates any place where he can drink coffee and study.

And, at this place, Daichi claims their coffee is liquid heaven. Kuroo, Daichi's roommate and best friend, had asked Daichi what the coffee tasted like. Daichi had replied with a simple, "it tastes how an orgasm feels." Daichi never gave praise like that. He rarely compared things to orgasms.

The first time Daichi got coffee from Crow Street he was served by his now crush. Daichi is prone to getting huge, awkward, crushes on anything that gave him five seconds of attention. The guy took his order a couple times and now Daichi wanted to kiss him.

Daichi had been advocating his coffee shop when he let it slip he liked someone who worked there. Which is how he discovered he was the biggest idiot in the universe.

"HOLY BALLS WHAT?!" Kuroo had screeched.

Daichi blinked a couple times, he had to backtrack and think about what he said. He didn't speak.

"You like someone and didn't tell me?! What kind of a best friend are you? When did this start? What do you know about him?" Kuroo had assaulted Daichi with a string of questions mixed with squeals. 

Daichi never denied it the crush but he refused to answer Kuroo's questions. He supposed he shouldn't admit he didn't know the guys name, that felt like a bad move. Daichi knew that Kuroo would scold him and tell him to stick to people he actually knew.

"You like a worker at Crow Street Cafe? They don't wear name tags. You probably know nothing about him." Iwaizumi scolded from his seat after Kuroo got done yelling.

"You should get his name and number, too!" Oikawa, beautiful but obnoxious, had then suggested hesitantly from Iwaizumi's lap after hearing about Daichi's barista.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa and Kuroo. Daichi wasn't sure why the vigilant Iwaizumi Hajime hung out with them.

"At least take us with you sometime, so it looks like you have friends." Iwaizumi said, bored.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, "I have friends!" He then thought for a minute. "You guys are dicks and will embarrass me so no thanks."

"We promise not to. We'll go after class tomorrow." Kuroo soothed. Kuroo was a master at getting people to relax.

Oikawa hummed in agreement. "Kuroo is right, we'll behave. Tomorrow sounds good, we can study for that upcoming test."

"Which upcoming test? We don't have classes together." Daichi pointed out in amusement which made Oikawa bristle.

The four rarely agreed but the desire to bully Daichi was strong so three out of the four agreed.

Daichi might finally get his crushes actual name and number! 

The name part shouldn't be there but Daichi accepted his fate of liking anyone who'll give him five seconds of attention.

Oikawa ran a hand through his curls and groaned which snapped Daichi back into reality. "Iwa, will I need to pick you up tomorrow since you don't have class?" Iwaizumi simply shrugged.

There seemed to be some tension between the couple. Daichi left it alone though, he knew better than to pry.

"Well, I'm gonna start home. See you guys tomorrow." Daichi called before leaving Oikawa's apartment.

The air was crisp and made Daichi wish he'd brought a pullover.

Thinking about the barista, Daichi climbed into his car and started the drive home. Kuroo had said he'd go back later, he claimed to be hanging out with Kenma but Daichi guessed hanging out meant cuddling and watching Sailor Moon. 

Daichi longed for the day he could do the same with some sweet guy or girl.

Daichi felt relieved to be back home but he felt so very tired and had a huge paper to write. He didn't usually wait this long but he'd been distracted lately. Yes, his barista counted as a distraction.

Sitting down with his laptop he opened his email and read over some volleyball announcements. He took note of the volleyball practice match coming up soon. Daichi then switched to a document to start on the research paper. The topic he wrote about bored the hell out of him but it needed to be written so he didn't think about the dullness too much.

When Daichi woke up he had been haphazardly placed onto the sofa with a blanket tossed over him. What woke him up was his alarm, it kept blaring throughout the entire apartment. Daichi figured he'd fallen asleep on his laptop and Kuroo had moved him. Kuroo was secretly an angel who liked making people think he was the devil. Groaning Daichi groggily sat up and stumbled to his bedroom, before slamming his alarm off.

"What a fucking nuisance." He swore loudly, still tired and annoyed.

Tiredly Daichi grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower, he could hear Kuroo waking up and it usually involved a lot of swearing. It also involved his bed creaking so loudly Daichi thought it was about to break, but it hadn't yet.

After singing a few songs and dropping the shampoo bottle on his foot, Daichi got out of the shower and felt considerably less groggy.

"Morning Kuroo, did you make breakfast?" He asked when he saw Kuroo in the hallway.

Kuroo only nodded he didn't talk much until he'd showered.

"I'll be gone for class by the time you're out of the shower but we're still going for coffee after our last class this afternoon." Daichi half stated, half asked.

He felt more alert after his shower, like he could actually take Kuroo on if necessary because sometimes Tired Kuroo would try to start fights with Daichi.

Kuroo didn't even speak, he just headed for the bathroom. A few seconds later Daichi heard the shower come on.

Daichi entered the kitchen and discovered all Kuroo had done breakfast wise was burn some bread and get out several boxes of cereal. At least he tried, Daichi reasoned. Daichi grabbed a slice of burned bread and his backpack before he started for the door.

His early morning class on Thursday was taught by Satan.

This professor had it out for him, Daichi swore that Professor Ukai wanted him to fail. Aggressively parking his car, he ran into the building, running toward his classroom. As he darted in, he heard Ukai talking loudly.

"Mr. Sawamura, don't disrupt my class when you come in late." Ukai stated cooly.

 _Well fuck you too Professor Ukai_  Daichi thought.

-

Daichi survived his classes and upon meeting his friends Daichi noticed Iwaizumi wasn't there which wasn't unusual but this was something Iwaizumi had wanted to do with them, his friends. 

The walk to the coffee shop was quiet because Oikawa seemed distracted with the fact Iwaizumi wasn't there. Daichi knew how Oikawa and Iwaizumi had come out with dating, Daichi knew Oikawa had cheated on someone with Iwaizumi. Daichi had never thought too much about who but seeing Iwaizumi's absence he could guess it must be someone at the coffee shop.

"Daichi, where is the one you like so much?" Oikawa began hollering as they walked into the coffee shop, he just  _had_ to be the loudest person there. His obnoxious tactic worked quickly because the entire staff became aware of their presence almost instantly.

Oikawa wasn't typically subtle and he seemed to forget subtlety and common decency when he needed to be an asshole. Kuroo was laughing, and god forbid, Pretty Barista was smiling too, although it seemed pained.

From behind the counter they locked eyes for a moment.

Daichi stared openly. The barist's silvery hair had a few cute bunny clips in it and his nails were painted a pretty sky blue. He wore a dark blue shirt that looked  _so_ soft with a red flannel. His skin looked perfectly smooth and his eyes crinkled in delight. Daichi felt himself flush and he began to mess with his phone case. Daichi was wonderstruck.

"Shut it, Shittykawa." Daichi said, forcing his attention to Oikawa once more.

"Iwa-chan would love to see you like this! Ooh wait, he can! With the power of snapchat." Oikawa said with a devilish smirk. His eyes flitted between Daichi and the barista very openly.

"Oh fuck you, too." Daichi scoffed. He tried to ignore Oikawa from then on.

"Dai, there are children here." Kuroo chastised, still chuckling. Kuroo often acted as a mother around his friends.

Daichi shot Kuroo a glare as they approached the counter.

They all placed their orders and Pretty Barista smiled at Daichi as his friends disappeared.

"Your friends enjoy giving you a hard time, yeah?" The barista asked laughing.

 _Wow he's even cuter when he laughs, I'm so fucked._ Daichi thought as he watched the barista laugh. Daichi couldn't help openly staring, the barista was stunning. His slivery hair looked windblown and his pink sweater matched the slight blush on his cheeks. Daichi knew then and there that he was completely and utterly screwed.

"Uhm, you okay?" He heard the barista ask with a little concern.

Daichi snapped into reality and flushed slightly, "uh, uhm, yeah, I'm good. And, my friends are horrendous asshats."

The barista blinked before laughing again.

 _Very smooth, Sawamura_ Daichi thought critically. He probably grimaced before saying, "pardon my language."

The brista stared at Daichi in amusement for a minute before the he smiled, "what's your name? I see you all the time in here and I was curious." The barista asked, he seemed to be finding immense pleasure in this.

"It's Sawamura Daichi."

"I'm Sugawara Koushi but everyone calls me Suga. It's lovely to meet you."

That wasn't the meet cute moment Daichi had been hoping for but it really made Daichi smile. Suga's smile wavered and Daichi realized he hadn't replied

"Sorry," he laughed. "It's a pleasure to finally learn your name."

"Give me your hand, I wanna write my number on your hand." Suga said with a slight smirk as if he knew Daichi couldn't resist him.

"Yeah, sure." Daichi smiled widely and stuck his hand out for Suga to write on.

Daichi grinned, "I'll text you soon, angel."

 _Angel? What the hell?_   Daichi thought as he walked to his friends.

"Got his name? Or number?" Oikawa asked and Daichi could tell there was something just below his facade of excitement.

"I got his name and number." Daichi replied.

Daichi felt pretty confident that Kuroo was just as curious as Oikawa but he kept it to himself better.

"Seriously, ask him out!" Oikawa cried with some hesitation.

"We have to get studying-" Daichi protested, shooting Kuroo a look to ask for help.

"Nonsense! We have to talk about you and Suga." Oikawa wavered at Suga's name as if he felt nervous.

Sighing Daichi knew he couldn't avoid this forever.

"Kuroo, doesn't Daichi need to ask out Suga?" Oikawa asked, dragging Kuroo into the mess with glee.

Kuroo grinned, "of course, I'd love to hear about his useless crush."

Daichi would've screamed then and there but he was in public.

"It's not useless." He attempted.

The other two didn't listen to him. They kept talking about all the ways he could ask Suga out, most of them didn't make sense but Daichi didn't care. He wouldn't do what they said anyway.

Eventually the trio cracked down on studying for their own tests.

After about four hours Oikawa started crying due to exhaustion and lack of understanding music composition. His friends called Iwaizumi and Oikawa left.

A little while later, Daichi couldn't comprehend what he was reading anymore and told Kuroo he wanted to leave.

Kuroo decided to go over to see Kenma for a while. More Sailor Moon Daichi guessed. They really loved Sailor Moon.

This allowed Daichi to have alone time for a few hours... Which gave him time to daydream about Suga. In all honesty, the coffee shop was heaven on earth to Daichi. And Daichi was there so often many of the employees knew his name. It was his study home away from home.

-

Sugawara Koushi had better luck in love than, say, a chicken who couldn't lay eggs. But, that didn't mean he fell in love with the right people. Poor Suga, his last two boyfriends cheated on him.

Sad love life aside, Suga was resilient.

He had a stable job, was in school and mostly without loans, had a cat, and he had plenty of friends. Suga shouldn't want to add a cute boy to the mix but he really wanted to add one.

Daichi had entered the picture at a perfect time.

Suga was a man of simple pleasures and Daichi was easy to stalk on social media. This meant that right now Suga's simple pleasures were stalking Daichi on social media.

Suga's guilty pleasure was cyberstalking the guys he liked which is definitely a creepy and hopeless habit but he knew everyone does it. Suga wouldn't confess to doing it if he thought nobody else did it.

Suga sat in a plush armchair at Crow Street Cafe. Two of his coworkers, Hinata and Nishinoya, sat on either side. The three were stalking Daichi on Facebook.  _Typical_. 

They took up most of the wifi at Crow Street. Suga hadn't realized exactly how hot he thought Daichi was until now. Suga let himself internally praise every god out there for the Hot Summer Body Pictures and when he wasn't internally praising he was sorta turned on (extremely turned on).

Hinata and Nishinoya were looking over his shoulders and commenting on how nice Daichi seemed and also how fucking hot he was because even they couldn't deny it, damn. Suga was capital F Fucked.

"He has nice thighs!" Nishinoya commented.

"He plays volleyball, too." Suga added somewhat proud.

"I'm impressed with his skill set." Nishinoya then muttered. Suga supposed Nishinoya hadn't been expecting Suga to like someone so nice and talented. 

Daichi could cook, play sports, went to school, had a job, and he could probably recite poetry. He wasn't anything at all like Suga's type.

"Look at his cat though!" Suga cooed, he loved animals passionately.

"He lives in your apartment complex Suga!" Hinata hollored from their perch next to Suga.

How did Hinata know that? Suga wasn't sure and felt kind of scared.

"Why do you know that?!" Nishinoya screeched back at Hinata.

"His roommate's boyfriend is my best friend and I've been over to his apartment." Hinata explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

Hinata said it as if the vague connection they had made sense.

Suga still felt a little jealous to say the least.

Eventually Suga and Nishinoya decided to head back to the apartment building Suga lived in.

Suga's friends had a tendency to make sure he got places safely as if he wasn't twenty-five. Nishinoya dedicated himself to walking Suga places to make sure he didn't get murdered.

The cafe had been closed for quite a while and they'd still hung out at the cafe a little later than necessary, mostly for the free wifi.

The walk back to the apartment building was short, he always walked with Nishinoya because they lived in the same general area but since Nishinoya's engagement to Asahi, he'd been busy with wedding stuff.

Suga felt left out, truth be told.

Somehow Nishinoya and Asahi were engaged because they survived dating and decided that it should be permanent.

They worked together really well but in a confusing way. The kind of way that made people jealous because they were alone.

Nishinoya got to go home to the love of his life every single day and Suga really wanted that.

Suga listened to Nishinoya chatter excitedly about some decoration for the wedding. He tried not to let his mind wonder back to Daichi. No, Suga would practice active listening like a good friend should.

Suga wasn't sure how to feel about other relationships anymore because Nishinoya and Asahi were younger than he but they had already found the person they wanted the spend forever with. How on earth had they even done it? Suga found himself thinking it must be near impossible.

Meanwhile, Suga had been struggling to get through vet school. Maybe he was just being a jealous child.

Yes, he was in school to be a veterinarian. 

In addition to being sad over the fact he was single, he definitely needed extra money. Which is how he started working for Crow Street Cafe.

And no, he did not make sure he was working register when Daichi came in. That'd be pretty fucking creepy, Sugawara Koushi had never been creepy in his life (except for the times he was).

He supposed the best thing about working for a coffee shop was the attractive co-workers and learning how to make heavenly coffee. Ignore the fact Suga hated coffee, he preferred tea.

But, really, Suga liked seeing hot customers.

At this point, those things were irrelevant. Daichi had become what he liked most about Crow Street.

Suga felt nervous more often lately, seeing Daichi made him nervous and maybe that meant Suga really liked him.

Daichi seemed perfect, he played a sport and owned a cat.

Suga became suddenly very tired of not being bold enough to ask Daichi out.

Nishinoya sensed he wasn't being listened to and flicked Suga. "Hey! What's eating you up?"

"O-oh." Suga stuttered out, surprise painted on his face. "I'm just thinking about school and stuff. It's getting really busy."

Nishinoya frowned but let it slide until he dropped Suga off at his apartment complex.

Suga sighed, he'd been doing that more lately, before unlocking his apartment. He was greeted with a small tabby, Suga smiled at his cat.

"Hey, Lady Bird." He murmured to his cat.

Making a strangled noise, Suga sat down the work on his essay.

He was about to text Nishinoya a joke when he remembered Nishinoya would be at home. With Asahi.

Ugh couples.

Couples annoyed him unless he was part of the couple but he supposed most everyone was that way.

Suga sunk lower into his chair and groaned loudly. He wanted to throw his laptop. Suga had little patience for himself at this point. 

Lady Bird meowed curiously at his distress.

-

 _It's 7:36am. Nobody should be making_ this _much noise._ Daichi thought as he woke up.

Somebody was singing loudly and off key. 

This could've been fine if the person could sing on key and in tune.

Daichi felt the urge to stab his roommate.

"Kuroo! What the fuck?" Daichi hissed as he trudged into the living room still half asleep.

"You don't like to be woken up by somebody singing Mariah Carey?" Kuroo questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Never once in my life have I wanted that." Daichi said, annoyance clear on his face. "Why are you even up?"

"I dunno, Kenma spent the night and he gets up early." Kuroo said, frowning a little.

At that, Kenma glanced up from his phone with an apologetic look, "I'd apologize but you've met Kuroo."

Daichi scrunched up his face, "please control your man better."

"Would you wanna come with me to Crow Street?" Kenma asked, unfazed by Daichi's comment.

"Of course." Daichi said still unhappy.

"Kuroo you can come, too." Kenma added almost remorsefully.

"Wow, you'd let yourself be seen in public with me? I'm honored. I never thought this day would come." Kuroo mocked.

Kenma only shrugged, "I'm feeling generous."

After Daichi showered and changed they started out.

The morning air had a chill to it and it made Daichi pull his jacket tighter around himself. He wondered if Suga worked the early shift. Daichi didn't have any early classes so he never came to Crow Street before 10am.

"Why are you going anyway?" Daichi questioned as they neared their destination.

They walked down the block and nobody answered for a beat. 

Daichi huffed.

"I'm going to see Hinata, we made plans to hang out." Kenma explained.

"At, like, 8am?" Daichi asked, curious as to why anyone would meet up so early.

Kenma only nodded.

The trio arrived and entered the small building.

Upon entering the coffee shop Daichi noticed how good Suga looked in his outfit. The skinny jeans hugged his ass in a sinful way and the peach shirt complimented his eyes.

Daichi smiled at Suga. It must've seemed pained because Suga's smile faltered.

Across the cafe, Daichi saw Hinata appear.

"KENMA!" Hinata cried in delight and raced to their friend.

Jumping over a stool, they ran at Kenma for hug. Now Daichi witnessed many strange things in his life, and Kenma hugging Hinata with as much love as he'd received was one of them. Despite the fact that Hinata came over often enough. 

"Shou, it's been a while." Kenma said a faint smile playing on his lips. 

The two then walked off to a table chatting amiably. 

"Ladies first." Kuroo said gesturing Daichi to walk ahead of him, "we didn't just come to drop off Kenma with his friend." 

Did Kuroo  _still_ not like Hinata? Oh jeez, this would be a long day.

"Fine, fine." Daichi huffed and approached the counter. 

Suga turned to see Daichi approaching and smiled widely, "hey! Daichi! It's good to see you back so soon. Although, I've never seen you here so early. How may I help you?" 

Daichi's brain short circuited. He wasn't sure why Suga affected him  _so damn much_  but here he was. "I-I, uh, hey. Yeah, Kuroo dragged me out this morning. Um, can I have a black coffee?" He stuttered out weakly. He could feel Kuroo raising his eyebrows in question at his back.

"You don't drink black coffee?" Kuroo hissed in Daichi's ear.

"I panicked."

"You didn't panic yesterday?" Kuroo pointed out, his eyes glinting mercilessly.

Daichi began to mess with his phone case, it had become a nervous habit. He narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, "yeah? So? He looks really good today and his beauty is intimidating."

Kuroo laughed at that, his face broke into a childish grin. "You're a softie, ya know that?"

"Fuck off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are always appreciated


	2. Suga Hosts a Sleepover and Hates Oikawa

 

 

 

 _Finally, it's Friday. I can sleep early and have a restful Saturday._  Suga thought to himself as he walked home from work. He knew that in reality, he wouldn't be able to sleep early but he could dream. Suga had had a long week and he couldn't remember the last time he felt so exhuasted. 

Suga hadn't been this busy ever. He had work, school, assignments, and a multitude of other things. Suga felt like he didn't have time to even breath. This week had just been especially eventful.

He'd been having  _crush things_  on top of his job and a cat to take care of and school to get through. 

Fortunately, Suga had two best friends who made his weekends fun. Terushima and Hinata kept Suga's life "less stressful" because they made him take weekends to hang out with them. They spent the entire weekend with Suga almost every weekend.

It was Friday night and he'd be stuck with the two until they sacked out or something came up and someone had to leave. 

This weekend they had decided on playing Mario Kart at Suga's. 

Terushima was the best for unknown reasons and Hinata wasn't too bad either. The unfortunate Suga happened to be terrible at Mario Kart and most things the trio did.

The weekend hangouts were a tradition that started when Hinata moved to town about two years ago. Suga pretended to be annoyed when they barged into Suga's apartment but he was secretly glad for the company.

Terushima cursed and talked smack throughout the entire time they played no matter what they played.

"Sugs, your new friend seems really cool." Terushima started out of the blue, voicing betraying some curiosity. Terushima knew less about Daichi than Hinata.

"Yeah, he's good at volleyball, owns a cat, and he can cook." Hinata replied, eyes never leaving the screen.

"How do you know he can cook?" Terushima asked, his eyes never left the screen.

"I've been to his apartment." Hinata replied, eyes alight.

"Doesn't he hang out with Oikawa though?" Terushima asked after pondering Hinata's response. He knew it put a dent in Daichi's reputation.

Suga honestly didn't know if Terushima even knew Daichi's name. Everyone seemed to avoid naming Daichi when they talked about him. Suga guessed it didn't matter because Terushima had never asked for a name.

Suga now frowned at the mention of his ex boyfriend. He'd been stressed with school lately and hearing Oikawa's name made Suga feel funny inside. He felt a kind of angry he hadn't since they broke up.

"I'm glad Oikawa actually has friends." Suga muttered, trying to be kind because Suga was always trying, trying,  _trying_.

Terushima shot him a sympathetic look, it proved Terushima was also trying to be kind. "You don't have to be nice about it. You know you can be angry." Terushima said, a quietness in his voice that Suga had never heard before.

"I'm not glad." Hinata said then fell off a mushroom, watching as they went from 2nd place to 9th place. "He's a sneaky bitch."

Suga laughed, "I'll drink to that."

Biting his lip, Terushima grunted as he was bombed, "Oikawa Tooru doesn't deserve to be able to entire your cafe." He then lamented.

Hinata got a triple mushroom and sped up, catching up with Terushima. "I think," they sharply turned a corner. "We should all relax a little more." They took a breath, "everyone's stressed, school is stressful and we let that get to our heads."

Hinata then addressed Suga directly, "and you! Date anyone you like and don't bother with Oikawa because he's a bastard. I know what he did to you was unforgivable but you're too kind to hold grudges."

Hinata passed Terushima on the final lap and won the race.

Suga thought for a minute then paused the game. He thought about what Hinata said before nodding.

"Thank you Hina. Now, what type of pizzas do you guys wants?" He asked.

"CHEESE." Hinata hollered, their usual excitement returning.

"Pepperoni." Terushima said thoughtfully. His trademark devilish look of delight upon his face.

Suga got up and went to order the pizzas, he heard Terushima asking Hinata about their third year in college and Hinata happily explaining their degree and their future plans. "I want to be an engineer and work on something huge and important." They said in a joyful tone of voice.

Suag ordered the pizza while his friends continued to be absolute children.

"'SHIMA YOU CHEATED!" Hinata hollered from the living room.

"DID NOT." Came the childish response.

"I'm on the phone, children." Suga reprimanded with a smile. 

His friends banter continued and Suga felt a loneliness sink into his chest. He mused that maybe mentioning Oikawa was becoming toxic. It was his only long term relationship and it had been devastating to discover that Oikawa cheated on him. Suga shook off the thoughts of Oikawa and decided to join his friends. 

"HINA! YOU CAN'T DO THAT." Terushima cried in betrayal as Suga entered the living room.

Suga rolled his eyes at Terushima's dramatics. He saw that the two had changed courses to his least favorite one: Rainbow Road. Sighing, Suga flopped onto the couch and was joined by his cat. While he watched his friends play Mario Kart, Suga got on Instagram to start his stalking of Sawamura Daichi on a new social media platform. The entire account was very artsy and it seemed to be updated regularly. The most recent picture consisted of Daichi sitting beside Kenma at Crow Street.

Suga silently wished Daichi wasn't so nice and hot.

After the pizza arrived, the three stopped playing Mario Kart and opted to talk about other things.

"I have to come out to my parents." Terushima started, "they keep asking me about girls and my ex-boyfriend."

"Your what?" Hinata questioned. They looked genuinely startled to learn Terushima had been in a relationship. "You're such a player! How did I not know about this?" They asked.

Terushima frowned, "we'd just broken up when I moved here so I didn't talk about him much, ya know?"

That was a  _big fat lie_ and Suga knew it. Suga had heard stories and memories and everything in between about Terushima's ex-boyfriend. Terushima had been so heartbroken that it physically hurt Suga.

"Uh, yeah, anyways, we never told them we were a couple. They ask why I never bring him around anymore. I need to tell them I'm gay and he was my boyfriend." Terushima continued, he conveniently didn't look at Suga's disappointed expression.

Hinata nodded thoughtfully, "my parents don't like the fact I'm bisexual but I never really came out to them."

"What about being nonbinary?" Suga asked.

"I can't tell them, they'd kick me out and stop paying for college."

Terushima made a face like he'd sucked a lemon, "rich families are rarely supportive."

Hinata made a noise that sounded like a choked laugh, "we're hardly rich."

"I feel that 'Shima," Suga began. "I never came out to my family because I never felt like I had to come out."

"I don't want to come out it might be risky." Terushima finally admitted.

Suga and Hinata could sympathize with that.

"On a lighter note, I got offered an internship with a huge aerospace engineering company." Hinata said up after a minute or two of silence.

To their delight, Suga and Terushima got excited and immediately flooded Hinata with questions.

After that, they watched a couple horror movies until Hinata fell asleep then Terushima followed into dreamland.

Suga didn't fall asleep as quickly as his friends had, he simply couldn't. His mind kept racing and thinking of Daichi. He was tempted to text Daichi. Suga wanted to ask about his day, his dreams, what made him laugh, and so much more.

He watched his fan spin and tried not to think about the man with dark hair and heavenly thighs.

His plan of not thinking about Daichi's thighs and body failed. Suga wondered what it would be like to fall asleep next to Daichi and what it would be like to be the person Daichi called for good, bad, and weird situations. Suga wasn't sure when he started thinking like that but he didn't mind so much. It eventually lulled him to sleep.

Suga wasn't sure if waking up to Terushima singing loudly was a good wake up call. Following that thought, Terushima missed a note and he decided it was not. 

Suga's phone lit up catching his attention.

He saw a text from Oikawa.

The text made him feel nervous, and, Sugawara Koushi rarely admitted to nervousness.

The anger and hurt and every other feeling that came when an ex texted filled Suga's senses. He couldn't think properly or breath and for a minute, he wished he were dead.

He read over the message once, twice, three times before allowing himself to relax.

Oikawa had some clothes that he wanted to give to Hinata because they were becoming more feminine. He wasn't sure why Oikawa hadn't just texted Hinata but at the same time he didn't care to know why. Suga knew that if Oikawa had directly contacted Hinata, he would be more upset than he currently felt.

Would Iwaizumi be there? Suga hated having to face Iwaizumi and Oikawa at the same time. Although, he preferred Iwaizumi over Oikawa.

Suga panicked and for a moment he felt like he was drowning. He shivered before grabbing his remaining hoodie. 

Hinata had all of Suga's hoodies for no apparent reason.

Suga let out a frustrated squeal and slammed his head into the couch. He needed a drink.

Terushima appeared from the bathroom seconds later. His hair was messy and damp. It made Terushima look years younger. The blond parts of his hair covered more of his head than usual and he wore one of Suga's graphic tees along with his own sweatpants. "You alright Sugs?" he questioned, genuine concern in his voice.

"NO!" Suga yelled from the kitchen where he had started to stress bake.

"It's barely 11am, why are you baking?" Terushima asked, hiding any amusement he felt.

"I'm stressed! Oikawa texted me!" Suga replied, looking for the sugar in vain.

"What did he want?" Terushima asked, suddenly indigent.

"He wants me to pick up some stuff he has for Hinata."

A confused look appeared on Terushima's face, "what the fuck does he want with our Hinata?"

"He has clothes. Feminine clothes." Suga explained while giving up and turning to face his friend.

Terushima blinked in surprise. Suga could tell he was trying to find the connecting dots in this situation.

"I'll go with you but I can't get out of the car." Terushima finally said, "I have a bad history with one of his friends even though he moved away. And, now they all haunt me. I'm really sorry Sugs." He then explained, an apologetic look on his face.

Suga smiled, "hey, thanks for offering to come. That means a lot to me."

Leaving a note for Hinata, the two left for Oikawa's.

The drive was oddly quiet. Terushima wasn't saying much and Suga had enough going on in his own mind. He remembered the day he got Daichi's number and how Oikawa had been with him, did that mean Daichi and Oikawa hung out regularly? Suga didn't really want to entertain that possibility but he knew it was likely. Oikawa tended to be a good friend if Suga remembered correctly.

He pulled into the parking lot of Oikawa's apartment building and tried to get what he wanted to say together.

Getting out of his car, Suga panicked a little it had been some time since he last saw Oikawa.

Walking toward Oikawa's apartment complex he tried to quell his nerves, no matter what he wouldn't cry. He usually cried when he went up against Oikawa, everything he had once felt for the other ended up being detrimental and that's tear worthy.

Walking up the stairs nervously Suga knocked on Oikawa's door and the talking behind it ceased. Suga heard voices he thought he knew, he almost wished he didn't know any of them.

Oikawa voice came, clear and floating, "it's opennn."

Suga looked over at his car and he thought he saw Terushima give him a thumbs up. He smiled in response.

Suga felt regret and fear rise up in his chest, he pushed it down and carefully opened the door. "Hi, you had some stuff for Hinata?" He said, attempting to be cheery and sweet.

This was a regrettable decision. Suga took note of all the people in the room, namely Daichi. Suga felt intense panic swell in his chest. 

 _Oh, fuck. A panic attack. Really? Now of all times?_ Suga thought as his mind went into overdrive.

Oikawa had been studying him with some caution. Oikawa's face went blank and became readable again. His face showed regret, something deep and sad. "Oh! Y-yes, right, Suga." He cut himself off after stuttering. Suga frowned at Oikawa.

Suga made the mistake of looking at Daichi and observed Daichi looking blankly at Oikawa.

"Tooru, you're friends with Suga?" Daichi asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Friends? That's not right. W-we actually dated. But Daichi, don't take it personally." Oikawa tried to cover up.

Daichi made a sound that indicated he was taking it very personally. 

Suga wished he could disappear at that moment.

"Is that why Hajime skipped when we went to Crow Street?" Daichi asked and Suga could tell he was highly annoyed.

"Yes." Iwaizumi said, voice betraying no emotion.

However, his eyes betrayed that the situation made him unhappy.  

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I can't get out of this situation. I should've never come. I hate myself._ Suga thought with some anger.

The circumstance for Iwaizumi replacing Suga wasn't a good topic for the moment.

"We've been friends for years, I don't remember you two dating." Daichi said breaking the silence. His voice remained steady despite his clinched fist.

Oikawa's eyes widened and Suga frowned. He'd no idea Daichi and Oikawa had been friends for years.

"I never introduced you two. I figured Daichi was just your type." Oikawa attempted and directed the last part at Suga.

There was a silence, Suga's eyes flitted over Iwaizumi and Kuroo and finally he looked at Kenma. Kenma looked concerned, then muttered something to Kuroo.

Well, this was certainly a disaster. Suga felt a little better knowing he wasn't the only one extremely uncomfortable.

"Let me grab the bag, it'll only take a second." Oikawa finally said. He must have decided to get it over with so Suga could leave as soon as possible. Oikawa then padded down the hallway and it was evident everything was awkward as hell now. 

Suga squinted at Iwaizumi but he only shrugged and looked away.

"Well..." Daichi coughed. Kuroo shifted and muttered something to Kenma who shrugged. Oikawa reappeared and handed Suga a bag filled with clothes and some makeup. "If any of it doesn't fit Hinata can donate it." There was a pause, "you're just like Hinata's mom." Oikawa added amused.

"Oikawa, how do you know Hinata?" Suga asked, it had been bothering him all morning.

"Well, to be honest, I don't but Kenma does and he suggested giving this," Oikawa motioned to the bag, "to Hinata."

Suga smiled and he knew it looked fake, "thank you, I suppose."

Oikawa's smile crumbled then reappeared.

"Thank you, Kenma." Suga said, a real smile in place.

Suga then opened the door and started out, clutching the bag and wondering if he left his other jack at Hinata's.

"Are you okay?" Terushima asked as soon as Suga got into the car.

Suga shook his head no but didn't speak. He made a choking noise as he angrily slammed the car door.

"Sugs, why are you so mad?" Terushima asked, gently patting Suga's back.

"O-Oikawa gives me s-so much stress. T-there's always drama...!" Suga trailed off.

"Let me drive home."

Arriving at home, Suga had nearly dropped the bag while climbing the stairs and was still cursing about it. The fear he'd initially felt in the apartment had turned to anger which turned into exhaustion.

Unlocking the door to his apartment Suga found Hinata curled up on his sofa, dozing peacefully

Hinata woke up when Terushima started making tea.

"How was it?" They asked Suga after a minute of fully waking up.

"It went fucking bad and all his dumb fucking friends were there. Even Iwaizumi. You'll never guess who now knows that I dated Oikawa! Wonderful! Granted, he doesn't know why we broke up but like, I'm not about to tell him. I felt so stupid. UGH." Suga rambled.

"Hey, hey, Oikawa can go suck a dick." Hinata said as if that made things better.

Suga was an emotional person, he displayed his emotions and wasn't ashamed. But today, he was all anger and frustration and it seemed to worry Hinata.

Suga closed his eyes and pretended it was all a bad dream, as if that could change anything.

Hinata checked their phone in the long pause that occured then yelped.

"Suga?! It's almost two! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" They exclaimed in obvious distress.

Suga looked at them,"nobody knew that two is a significant time. Also, it's just now one."

"I have to go into work but I'll be back tonight though." Hinata cried as they raced to change.

"Are you sure you feel up to it? I know how stressful it's been lately." Suga called after their retreating form.

Terushima looked from Hinata to Suga in confusion but didn't say anything.

"I don't know but I'll try and hopefully make it through." They answered as they came back into the room.

"Let me know if anything goes awry." Suga said gently.

Hinata only shrugged before heading out for their shift.

The second the door closed Terushima leapt onto the couch, "um, is Hina okay?" He asked.

"Don't pry! It's not my stuff to share." Suga shot back, his eyes betrayed his true emotion of amusement. "Hinata is just having a very stressful time balancing work and school. They'll be okay, though. They don't really have the whole nonbinary thing figured out. It's kinda messy for them right now."

Terushima nodded, "I care about them a lot, ya know? I just want to make sure they're doing okay."

"You're a good friend, Yuuji." Suga said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love rewriting my entire work


	3. Daichi Has a Rough Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima enters the fray, reveals he dated Daichi, and cries.  
> Daichi gets locked out and Suga can't sleep.

The days went by quickly, Daichi studied and read and practiced all while thinking about Suga. Daichi began to do things in an absent manner. His thoughts were consumed with the silver haired boy. 

Call him obsessed because he could easily be. Daichi had been continually worried about asking Suga out because Suga was beautiful and out of Daichi's league. If Oikawa could muster up the ability to ask Suga out then Daichi could, too. But, maybe not just yet.....

Daichi hadn't dated in literal years. He dated a girl in high school then a boy in college. Somewhere between highschool and college, Daichi realized that he was very bisexual. Now, in med school, Daichi hadn't had time to care about any of his classmates. Kuroo often tried to set him up with hot guys but Daichi rarely partied and usually didn't give anyone a second glance.

But somehow he found Suga.

Daichi's friends loved how Daichi came out with them more (in hopes of seeing Suga) and started taking better care of his sleep deprived body. Suga kept unintentionally bettering Daichi.

Even at times like these, when Daichi sat alone on his bed with a worried face, he felt and looked healthier.

But now, to text or not to text was the question.

This was pitiful, Daichi had a good body, a sweet personality, and manners!

He could probably get a number of guys or girls even though he only wanted Suga.

Understandably, Daichi had a healthy fear of rejection.

Daichi was starting to get impatient with himself, he wanted to ask out Suga! He huffed in annoyance before falling onto his back. Daichi let out a strangled whine and apparently it was loud enough for Kuroo to hear because Kuroo picked that exact moment to barge into Daichi's room to "rescue him."

"Hey sad boy, do you want to go out?" Kuroo asked, a look of pity on his face.

"Take me away from this tiny apartment!" Daichi cried in mock anguish.

"Coffee then?" Kuroo asked, a smirk on his face. Daichi nodded before getting up.

In the dash to escape his apartment, Daichi forgot his keys.

The two friends walked silently down to the cafe, both with their own set of worries. The air felt nice and relaxed Daichi. Instinctively, he turned to go into Crow Street with Kuroo at his heels. After ordering, they picked a table by a window where they sat in silence and nursed cups of coffee.

Kuroo was a wonderful person to just sit with. Daichi took advantage of that and sat with Kuroo whenever he found himself faced with a tough decision. Now was a time similar to all the rest. This decision was considerably less important than the rest but still gave Daichi a good bit of anxiety.

"Would you care to talk about it?" Kuroo finally asked, a hidden softness in his voice. Kuroo would be a wonderful psychiatrist. Daichi lifted his eyes from his coffee and looked at Kuroo with a pouty expression. "I think that Suga is starting to scare me." Daichi finally said.

"Why?" 

"I was this crazy about Kiyoko and especially Terushima." Daichi's eyes had taken on a tired glaze. "Texting first, asking people out, misreading intentions... I can't do it. I always think I might like to have someone but then I get into situations like this and... I guess I can't handle it. And, the whole Oikawa thing. That's fucking insane. I don't like that I know about how Oikawa cheated on Suga. If that were me I'd want someone who didn't know and I could tell when I was ready...." Daichi trailed off.

Kuroo's eyes had darkened at the mention of Terushima. But, he shook it off and nodded knowingly. But, Kuroo didn't truly know, he'd been with Kenma since his last year of high school.

"Yeah, I can't believe Oikawa kept that from you. Especially, since he  _knew_ you liked Sugawara a lot. But, I've met Sugawara and he is a wonderful person. He's very caring and empathetic and gentle. He isn't like your usual insane type." Kuroo replied with a slight smile.

Daichi nodded in agreement, finally smiling. "You're right but you know how hard it is for me to get over myself and just talk to someone. And Oikawa, I have to talk to him at some point? That's a lot to handle."

"Well, you certainly have to try." Kuroo smiled when he said this.

After a little bit of silence, Kuroo announced that that night he was going to get shitfaced with their friends, it was half an invitation and Daichi easily declined. He said he was going to make plans with Suga that night.

The two sat in silence after that.

Daichi watched Suga work. The way Suga hummed as he cleaned tables, the smiles he smiled at each new customer, the laughter when he heard something funny, it was all perfect to Daichi. The sun caught Suga's hair in the late afternoon light and made it look angelic. Suga's jeans hugged his ass in a way that made it sinful and his Crow Street Cafe shirt was too big and slipped down to reveal his collarbones which were elegant. Suga looked amazing and Daichi was jealous of those who got to be with him all the time.

Eventually, Kuroo left to get ready and Daichi headed down near the bookstore where he worked. Daichi loved to shop around in that part of town.

As the it got later and Kuroo was for sure out with friends, Daichi returned home. As he reached for his key, he realized he didn't have it. Daichi did not panic but instead retraced his steps carefully. It was pointless and he knew it, he remembered seeing it on the counter as he left.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Daichi knew Kuroo was out getting shitfaced with Oikawa and Iwaizumi with Kenma as the designated driver. Therefore, Kuroo wouldn't answer if Daichi called. To go along with that, if Kuroo was shitfaced then Kenma would probably be taking care of him and would also be rendered useless. 

Daichi wished he had a friend like kenma who wasn't dating an idiot. Daichi felt his frustration grow as he remembered the spare apartment key had been given to Kenma who currently was out of commission.

Daichi sat in front of his apartment in dismay. He just wanted to go to bed! All his friends were together and so he had nowhere to stay. Daichi almost wished he were more sociable so he could have more friends so this wouldn't happen again. It felt like years before he heard voices in the hallway, in reality it had been ten minutes. The voices belonged to Suga and Terushima who was Daichi's old flame!

"Sugawara! You devil!" Daichi heard Terushima saying with all the coyness and humor he remembered.

"'Shima, don't pretend you wouldn't have done the same! I mean, the boy cheated on me! What the fuck did he expect? Me to just take it? Un-fucking-likely." Suga replied, clearly telling some sort of story. Daichi had never heard Suga talk like that before, he felt awe as the voices got closer.

"You're an absolute demon, I love it-" Terushima stopped short upon seeing Daichi in the hallway. Suga bumped into him before seeing Daichi.

The three watched each other in confusion.

"Carry on talking, don't stop on my account" Daichi said, little amusement in his tone.

"Dai... What are you doing here? Iwaizumi told me you moved years ago." Terushima asked his voice poorly masking hurt. 

Daichi felt tears form in his eyes and he hadn't had anything to drink. "I-I... Fuck, I live here.. I g-guess Iwa thought I didn't want to see you again..." Daichi stumbled over his words and trailed off. 

Suga kept looking between the two with confusion and curiosity.

"You know each other?" Suga questioned before turning to his friend and saying, "'Shima, Daichi is the guy I've been telling you about."

Terushima's face betrayed surprise, panic, discomfort, and something that could've been anger.

Daichi felt his heart sink.

 _Oh_. Suga and Terushima were friends. Probably close friends. Daichi felt himself panic a little, his stalwart nature was beginning to fail him.

 _Wait, what kind of friend doesn't know who their friend likes?_ Daichi then wondered.

"Daichi and I dated during college." Terushima said, his eyes never left Daichi's face. 

Daichi felt a rush of emotions. His chest hurt. 

"So what are you doing in the hallway?" Suga finally asked. 

"Oh.... Yeah, I'm locked out and my roommate is getting shitfaced with the other person who has a key and neither are looking at their phones." Daichi explained, voice weak and quiet.

Terushima hadn't looked away from Daichi the entire time everyone had been talking. He didn't now. Daichi knew he wanted to talk about it all, they'd dated for four years. Daichi became vaguely aware of Suga processing what he'd said but it didn't matter. 

Suddenly, Daichi was a freshman in college and meeting Terushima, full of charisma and fun, for the first time. Daichi felt very small for the first time in two years. It didn't seem possible that they'd been broken up for so long but they had and Daichi tried not to feel empty.

"D-do you want to get coffee and talk?" Daichi asked after a pause.

"You can stay with me tonight. I'll lend you a spare key for when you get back." Suga quickly interjected.

Daichi smiled and nodded in thanks.

"I'd love to get coffee and talk." Terushima said, anxiety evident on his face.

After Suga gave Daichi a key, Terushima led the way to quaint twentyfour hour cafe.

Daichi had been a freshman in college and Terushima a senior in high school. They met at some shitty leadership conference their parents made them attend. The conference brought them together and made them miss school. Summer break was in full swing and the two figured a fling wouldn't hurt. Only, it continued after the break. Terushima made Daichi discover himself. Terushima loved Daichi with all of his heart for the four years they were together, it had been the toughest breakup a heartbreaker like Terushima had ever been through.

Daichi didn't know what to say or do, he'd never thought Terushima would have a hard time seeing  _him_.

The walk was silent as both parties thought about each other. Terushima kept fidgeting and Daichi couldn't reach out and comfort him like old times. They hadn't seen each other since the breakup which hurt Daichi a little but he understood.

After they ordered, they sat at a table in the back.

"Why did Iwaizumi lie to me?" Terushima immediately asked, he kept his gaze on the table.

Daichi wished they could start with small talk but knew that wasn't realistic. "You know why. The breakup was that catastrophic. I mean, you said things to me that haunt me. I guess Hajime felt as though it was his responsibility to protect me. He wanted to make sure you stayed away. I wanted to be friends after it was all over but Hajime said that would be a dangerous plan. We hurt each other and we did stupid things and you weren't ready to commit." Daichi sighed, "it only got worse after I cut you off. I began to have nightmares and panic attacks. Now, not all of that came from you. But, to my friends, you wrecked my entire life." Daichi ended, looking at anything but Terushima.

Terushima didn't say anything for a long time. 

"Everything I said, how I treated you, it haunts me too. I'm the reason we didn't get our happy ending. I know you like Koushi now, he's a good person to like. He can take care of you and love you like I could never do. And, I guess I didn't deserve you. I was a player and a flirt and you were strong and stable everything I should've been." Terushima whispered.

Terushima added after a pause, "you know, I was ready to commit. I wanted to marry you. I never expressed it because I was afraid you wouldn't want the same so I acted like we weren't ready. I never thought I'd push you away. I never thought you would go after someone else."

Daichi frowned, "I didn't go after anyone else. I would never cheat."

"You tried to screw Oikawa, remember? I mean, I know I was wasted as fuck but I walked in on you and then we had that fight in the street?"

"Yeah I remember the fight in the street but I never tried to sleep with Oikawa. I loved you with all my heart, I would never betray you with Oikawa." Daichi defended with a puzzled look on his face.

"Then who.....?" Terushima asked.

"I dunno, you grabbed me at a party and you were crying. You got really mad and started yelling at me and I knew you were drunk so I tried to talk you down but you were furious. I led you into the street then you pushed me and called me a liar and a bastard and other shitty stuff but I never knew why." Daichi said. He felt his eyes begin to sting with tears, Daichi refused to let himself cry  _now_  of all times. He could cry when he got home but  _not_  here.

"I-I don't remember all of that."

"Uh, you were really drunk, ya know? Like, completely gone."

"I do remember breaking up over the phone the next day but....." Terushima trailed off.

"Oh, fuck, yeah. Top ten worst conversations I've ever had." Daichi said and shifted uncomfortably. "You accused me of a lot of shit. I was so confused because you'd been my loving boyfriend literally two days ago."

Terushima looked embarrassed, "I didn't want to actually accuse you of cheating. Part of me knew that wasn't you but I was totally wasted and felt like I had to end it. It felt stupid actively ruining the best thing I'd ever had but I wasn't out to my parents. I felt it wasn't fair to you that I wasn't out to them. I wanted to marry you really bad but I wasn't out and it seemed that you wanted to have a huge wedding with your family and all that good stuff." Terushima paused for a breath and to calm himself. "Then I got drunk at the party and saw someone who kinda looked like you making out with Oikawa and thought, bingo here's my chance to end this."

Daichi felt his mouth fall open, "Yuuji." He whispered gently.

"Yeah, I know I know. I could've easily brought it up and we could've worked it out. I know that and you know that. That felt like it wouldn't have solved my guilt and internal problems for good. And, I'm still not out to my parents but I haven't been seriously involved with anyone since.... Since you."

Daichi couldn't muster the words to fix this. He didn't even understand how all that had felt for Terushima.

"I-I wish you'd talked to me. I loved you so fucking much." Daichi murmured as he held back tears.

"I know and I'm sorry." Terushima said before breaking down.

Daichi didn't move to comfort him, after all, Daichi was still processing. All this information overwhelmed him and made him wish he'd been a better boyfriend.

 _Suga_. The name came to his mind amidst all the mess. Daichi knew he had to be better if he wanted to date Suga. He knew he had to ask and ask again because feelings changed all the damn time. He just couldn't stand to have a repeat of Terushima. He'd loved Terushima so much and now they were basically strangers. Daichi knew what he had to do.

Snapping out of his reverie, Daichi carefully got up and went to Terushima. "Yuuji...." He asked softly. 

"Y-yeah?" Terushima hiccuped out through his tears.

"It's okay. You're okay. That's all in the past. We're gonna be okay even if we aren't together." Daichi mumbled as he hugged Terushima closer.

The two were silent for a long time as Terushima calmed down.

Eventually, around 2am, Daichi went back to Suga's apartment. He felt some weight lifted off his chest.

-

Suga wanted to apologize to Daichi. Mostly because of Terushima and partly because of the whole getting locked out thing. If Suga hadn't had an experience just like Daichi's he might be inclined to laugh at the other man but he had so kept his amusement to himself.

Truth be told, Suga's amusement stemmed from discomfort.

Suga felt vastly uncomfortable with Terushima and Daichi going to get coffee. He shouldn't because it wasn't his business but he did. 

Despite knowing it was none of his business, Suga still wanted to object to it and them. He internally beat himself up for thinking he could control what either of his friends did.

Opening the door Suga trudged into his apartment. Daichi and Terushima had left minutes ago, telling Suga not to wait up because they knew he wanted to wait up.

The assumption he'd wait up for them irritated Suga.

Suga groaned in annoyance upon seeing Terushima's clothes all over the living room. Suga didn't know why Terushima insisted on keeping clothes with him, they weren't together.

Suga would have to clean up and scold later, he hated doing both.

At least his plants didn't annoy him, he smiled at all them as he walked past them to his bedroom.

Suga was worn down and crabby and he missed Oikawa for a split second. Suga hated how he missed Oikawa when he became weak, he'd moved on such a long time. His fingers failed him as he tried to change into fresh boxers and a clean t-shirt. It was 12:07am and Suga just wanted to sleep.

After about ten minutes he finally finished his bedtime routine and went to lay down.

Sleep did not come as quickly as he'd hoped.

Suga lay in his bed, his mind was racing. He tried to sort everything but he couldn't, he had so many different things and not enough brain capacity in his tired state. Everything kept coming back to Daichi and Terushima. He hadn't overtly known that Daichi was the guy Terushima always talked about, Terushima refused to name drop which Suga  _completely_ understood. Terushima and Suga had been friends since high school but Suga went to college in a neighboring town.

The friendship dwindled during that time.

It was surprising that Suga moved to the town where Terushima went to college. It hadn't been on purpose. Suga moved there after he graduated which was when Daichi and Terushima were freshly broken up and the name left a bitter taste in Terushima's mouth. Suga had never pushed him to talk about who the heartbreaker was.

Terushima had recounted every good time, every picture perfect moment, all the good sex, and said every good thing about Daichi all without saying a name. Suga could recite some of the stories by heart now, he'd heard everything so often for so long that he felt he knew Daichi better than he actually did.

Terushima had been there for Suga when everything with Oikawa went down last year so Suga shouldn't like his ex-boyfriend.

Suga remembered that he didn't need a man. He muttered the phrase a few times. It was to no avail, everything Terushima had said made Suga like Daichi even more.

Terushima and Suga were criminals together, doing rebellious stuff and not giving a shit together. Unfortunately, this time, they had to give a shit and be mature. Suga loved Terushima, they were high school best friends!

All this brought Suga to the conclusion he shouldn't go out with Daichi.

Suga knew he had to uphold his morals and not date his friends ex-boyfriend. That's the kind of shit backstabbers mess with and Suga was not a backstabber...

Suga wanted to scream. He knew he couldn't help who he had a crush on and it didn't help Daichi had an amazing personality.

At roughly 2:30am, Daichi stumbled into the apartment.

Suga woke up immediately at the crashing and soft cussing coming from the kitchen. Getting up he walked into the kitchen, Daichi stood in the center of the tiny kitchen with a snickerdoodle in his hand. Suga laughed softly, catching Daichi's attention.

"Suga! Did I wake you?" He asked, voice quiet and eyes wide.

"I wake up really easy, don't worry too much about it." Suga replied, eyes fixed on Daichi. "Was the coffee talk good?"

"Yeah, we talked about why everything fell apart. It was intentional sabotage. Uh, a bunch of stuff happened when he was drunk and yeah. A-and..." Daichi trailed off, his eyes wandering over Suga'a face. "Um, he could've been the great love of my life but he wasn't and we're moving toward friendship." Daichi said, his eyes softened as he looked at Suga. 

Suga felt his palms get sweaty and his face heat up under Daichi's eyes.

"T-that's good, right?" Suga said, averting his gaze to the floor.

Daichi made a noise of confirmation, then walked to the couch. Suga's apartment was dimly lit, his assortment of plants were placed in aesthetically pleasing places and the couch seemed thousands of years old. Suga noticed how Daichi seemed to be looking at the place with some degree of fondness.

Suga cast his eyes around. He followed Daichi's eyes around the small apartment. First, he saw his own yellow couch had a few blankets and at least three books on it. The tv was turned off but the remotes were by an empty tea cup. Then, he noticed the glass doors to the deck were smudged from lack of cleaning. The thin curtains let him see the nightlife without having to go outside.

Next, he turned to the kitchen where he looked over the brightly colored cabinets and the fridge that made too much noise. He saw magnets of places he travelled once scattered across the fridge. Daichi continued to look and Suga watched him. They saw the entryway, full of shoes and coats and umbrellas. The back of the door painted by a friend, painted to brighten up the place when Suga first moved in.

Daichi returned his gaze to Suga. He had a gentle smile on his face, "your apartment is exactly how you are." He finally said.

Suga had never heard anyone say that.

Houses were just houses.

Daichi made them seem so much more important and critical for being you.

Suga realized he hadn't said anything, "thanks. That actually means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Where should I sleep tonight?" Daichi asked, a pitiful look on his darling face.

"Oh! Shit, yeah I need to get that together" Suga blurted, embarrassed. He then darted about the small apartment to get clothes and sheets for Daichi.

"Take my bed. I'm fine on the couch." Suga said, almost begrudgingly.

Daichi picked up on it and laughed. It was a beautiful sound that filled Suga's heart with love and happiness and everything nice. Suga never wanted Daichi to leave and he had barely been there.

"You don't need to give that up. You've already been asleep in it tonight."

Suga smiled gratefully, "you know me so well."

Daichi smiled softly and Suga felt his heart turn to putty.

"I don't know why I offered the couch, I have a spare bedroom I use as my art studio. It has a futon in it." Suga giggled from the lack of sleep.

Daichi laughed and followed Suga to the spare room.

As Suga returned to his room Daichi called, "thank you for your lovely home and that sweet ass."

Suga didn't reply but laughed in delight.

Upon laying down again, Suga found sleep impossible.

He had too much in his mind. Everything said not to date Daichi but oh, Daichi was incredibly dreamy. Daichi truly cares about Suga and he cared about Terushima a lot. All the signs were giving Suga mixed signals and he was tired of it. Eventually, he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (▰˘◡˘▰)  
> please leave comments or kudos or both!


	4. Struggles Over Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking is a good ass solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao here y'all go, enjoy

 

 

Daichi had slept throughout the whole night without disturbance. This was, of course, after the talk with Terushima.

So, when Daichi woke up in a nice warm bed he felt a little disoriented. He'd slept so well he'd forgotten he wasn't at home and about the whole Terushima ordeal.

What really clued him to not being home was the lack of two things. First his cat wasn't around and second Kuroo wasn't cursing loudly.

Not to mention the sunshine poured through the blinds, Daichi never slept late. Normally around this time, Daichi would have finished his run. He always seemed to be up before the sun because he had gone on a run or he needed to finish homework. But, for some reason in this nice apartment (he thought it was a apartment and not a house) he just wanted to relax and neglect his responsibilities.

The room relaxed him and Daichi wasn't sure why but he liked it.

Sitting up now, Daichi looked around and saw a bookcase with lots of books and a shelf full of art supplies and a few framed pictures. The room was tidy and orderly and Daichi liked it. This room defiantly couldn't be his, he was bad at art and general neatness.

Daichi already knew it wasn't his room before all that but he wished it could be his room.

Steeling himself Daichi got out of the bed and let out a whimper, it was terribly cold without all those blankets.

In a sudden rush, Daichi remembered all the things that happened yesterday. He kind of wished he didn't remember seeing Terushima.

Well, at any rate, he now knew where he was and that it was Sunday and he was skipping early practice.

Daichi also remembered he was in Sugawara Koushi's apartment in his boxers and he was freezing and shirtless.

Daichi  _really_ wanted to laughed because this was just his luck.

Grabbing Suga's t-shirt and sweatpants off of the floor, he slipped quietly into the hallway, almost like the apartment would break if he made any noise above of a whisper.

Suga's clothes were a little small but Daichi felt comforted in them. Aaand, Daichi would steal them if he were perfectly honest. And, he did end up stealing them and had no regrets.

"Hey Daichi! You're up!" Suga called from the kitchen, where he sat on the counter kicking his legs like a small child would.

Daichi yelped in surprise. It wasn't a manly yelp but Daichi didn't give it too much thought.

"O-oh! Hi Suga." Daichi bumped into the wall and patted it gently before laughing weakly. "You scared me."

Suga smiled and it was stunningly beautiful. He looked good in his yoga pants with a hoodie that Daichi recognized as Terushima's.

"Sorry!" Suga paused watching Daichi carefully, "Uh, You can go home now, if you want I guess.. I-I mean, I assumed your roommate is back." Suga stumbled through his sentence. He then noticed the blank look on Daichi's face and kept talking. "You only had to stay with me one night and it's almost two." Suga must have realized how rude he sounded so he stuttered out, "I-I mean you can totally stay for lunch and I can give you some more clean clothes."

"Lunch?" Daichi echoed, confusion on his face.

"Yeah, it's almost two." Suga hated repeating himself but for Daichi he'd do lots of reasonable and maybe some unreasonable things.

"I'll think," Daichi began, he knew he only had a second to decide and thinking fast wasn't his forte. "I'd love to stay for lunch, if you don't mind." Daichi shifted and his ears became a little pink, he didn't want to intrude but he was hungry.

Suga nodded, eyes lighting up. "Of course, it's no problem. I think you'll love what we're having!" He said. "My friends are over, by the way." Suga added as an afterthought.

"Oh, who?" Daichi questioned, still touching the wall.

"Nishinoya and Hinata. We're having Noya's famous mac n' cheese." Suga said, pride in his voice.

Daichi hadn't even seen the small guy standing at the stove stirring something. He started a little but reasoned he was one of Suga's friends.

"I'm really excited, I bet this will taste wonderful." Daichi said, a little too formal.

Daichi wondered why they were eating so late but he didn't say anything.

The guy at the stove turned and smiled at Daichi, "obviously, I'm Nishinoya and it's nice to officially meet the guy Suga likes so much. He talks about you nonstop and I'm getting a little tired of it. But, I'm glad he's happy."

Suga sputtered and intervened, "Noya! How could you?"

"It wasn't a difficult decision."

Suga yelped and lunged at Nishinoya who easily side stepped.

Daichi and Nishinoya laughed and it felt wonderful.

Daichi watched Suga carefully. Suga's movements were easy and fluid and graceful. Daichi observed the tight yoga pants that kind of turned Daichi on, he also noticed how easy and careful Suga looked while walking around. Suga was ethereal and wow, Daichi wanted Suga to be his boyfriend despite everything that had happened. 

"Uh, are you okay?" Nishonoya asked, breaking Daichi out of his thought process.

Daichi felt his face getting hot and tried to stutter out a response but to no avail. Suga came to his rescue, "Noya, leave him be. Daichi, let's go over here and talk."

Suga had cleared off his dining room table while Daichi slept so that the four of them could sit comfortably in chairs and not on the floor. 

"Noya wasn't bothering me. He just caught me by surprise." Daichi said, a little embarrassed.

Suga laughed, "yeah, he does that sometimes. I'm glad you're here, though."

Daichi felt his heart start racing. A light pink dusting appeared on Suga's fair cheeks and Daichi lost his breath. Daichi had heard about people stealing your breath and heart in one go but it always seemed fictitious but right now? Daichi knew Suga had stolen his breath and heart. Suga's hair was messy but he'd haphazardly but some colorful clips in it and his clothes were baggy but Daichi didn't care. He wanted to kiss Suga with all his heart, he felt completely overwhelmed by his feelings and it scared him.

Hinata broke the spell by appearing from some part of the apartment to make garlic bread. They spoke loudly, disregarding the moment Daichi had been having.

Hinata was wearing one of Suga's Crow Street Cafe shirts and booty shorts which made Daichi a little uncomfortable but he got wrapped up in Suga again so he stopped caring.

With Hinata and Nishinoya in the kitchen, Suga and Daichi talked.

"Tell me why you chose to become a nurse." Suga said offhandedly from one of the bar stools.

"When I was in highschool they had a career fair and there was a nurse talking about great it felt to help save lives and how they got to meet some pretty cool people. He talked about how doctor's being only men and nurses being only woman was a ridiculous concept. He said some of the best doctor's he knew where women. He also said he didn't want to be a doctor because of the extra schooling but he wanted to part of the saving process. Truthfully, it was a lightbulb moment for me because I suddenly knew what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. I knew I wanted to help people stay alive, it seemed logical. I love people despite being an introvert. All the schooling is hard but it'll be worth it." Daichi explained with a look of happiness on his face.

Suga grinned broadly, he'd been doing that more with Daichi around. "That's actually really cool. Much cooler than some of the other reasons I've heard.

"Why'd you want to become a veterinarian?" Daichi then asked, immensely curious.

"I've always had a love for animals and when I got older I wanted to be able to help all the animals I could but I didn't want to start a shelter because I felt like I couldn't meet all their needs. I did research and obviously I knew about veterinarians but it became more and more of an option until I decided that's my best option of helping animals. I thought about other careers like zoology and marine biology but nothing stuck with me quite like being a veterinarian." Suga explained cheerily. 

"I'm glad we both wanted to help in the world." Daichi said even though it felt like a line from a movie. 

"Hey, lovebirds, it's time to eat." Hinata called with a smirk.

Lunch was pleasant and ended with everyone being full and happy with gentle smiles on their faces.

"Um, do you wanna stay for dessert?" Suga asked, eyes pleading. 

"Uh, no, sorry. My roommate and cat will be worried." Daichi said and immediately knew his cat couldn't care less if he ever came home, his cat was a dick and so was his roommate.

Suga raised his eyebrows and laughed, "I'm sure your cat misses you dearly."

Daichi felt his face heat up. "Y-yeah."

Daichi felt awkward and like he was running away from the one person who made sense to him.

"I was teasing but I understand. See you later for our date?" Suga asked, hopefully.

"D-date?" Daichi asked.

Suga blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"You moron! You forgot to ask him?" Nishinoya hollered from the kitchen where he had begun to clean up.

"Fuck off!" Suga replied.

"Fuck ON!"

Suga rolled his eyes but he'd begun to fidget uncomfortably. "Um, would you go on a date with me?" Suga then asked, apologetic.

"Yes, I'd absolutely love that. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great! I'll text you later?" Suga questioned.

"Yes!" Daichi said, elated. He then did something he'd later celebrate and regret, he kissed Suga on the cheek. Suga made an adorable squeaking noise of surprise and his fair skin got noticeably pink.

Daichi then ran and grabbed his things before bidding farewell to Suga's friends.

Internally fist pumping, Daichi walked down the hallway of the large apartment building.

Grinning, Daichi knocked on his own apartment door and Kuroo let him in with a smirk. Daichi was promptly greeted with a hungry cat who hadn't missed him in the least.

"So, Daichi! How'd your night at Suga's go?" Kuroo greeted, no 'glad you're back,' or 'sorry I was too drunk to come let you in' or even 'why weren't you at early morning practice?'

Daichi assumed that Kuroo had been too hungover to go to early morning practice himself.

"It went fine, honestly, and no before you ask there was no sex." Kuroo's expression looked smug but also slightly disappointed. The disappointment was probably about the sex if Daichi had to guess.

Groaning Kuroo rolled over onto the couch and sighed dramatically. "You're no fun Dai, live a little and get laaaaid." Kuroo sung before giving Daichi a onceover. "Oh? Dai, those aren't your clothes."

"I'm not here to be fun for you," Daichi began. "And yeah, these are Suga's clothes." Daichi called the last part over his shoulder while walking into the conjoining kitchen.

He could feel Kuroo smirking.

"You sound like a dad! You could at least tell me why you're blushing so badly... Unless you lied about the sex." Kuroo crooned which made Daichi roll his eyes.

Daichi groaned and mumbled a few choice words. "Kuroo, please. All I did was kiss him on the cheek before I left." Daichi finally admitted.

Kuroo hooted in delight, he actually hooted, now Daichi had heard it all.

"Holy shit, Dai! Next time you see him you may be more successful in courting him! I can't believe this." Sarcasm dripped from his words but his eyes were shining. "Make a real move Sawamura, he won't say no."

And with that Kuroo stood up and he did waltzed to his bedroom, he had a flare for the dramatic. Who would have thought?

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Daichi returned to making some cookies which he was decent at making. He'd decided it was all too much and he should just make food which was something Kuroo did as well. Daichi did this pretty often, making a wide range of food mostly when he was stressed or nervous and because Kuroo cooked when he was upset the two never ran out of food.

-

_Hajime!_

_[9:32pm]_

_can you please meet me @ the park, please?_

Daichi felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at his phone and wondered if Iwaizumi was okay.

_Daichi_

_[9:33pm]_

_Yeah, is everything ok???? It's late??? Why the park???_

_Hajime!_

_[9:35pm]_

_does everything seem ok???? don't be dumb_

_Hajime!_

_[9:34pm]_

_we can meet at the diner in 20 minutes instead of the park_

_Daichi_

_[9:37pm]_

_Okay, Okay. No need to be aggressive_

_Daichi_

_[9:39pm]_

_See you soon, Hajime_

Daichi got up and hesitantly changed into his own jeans and grabbed a windbreaker as he left. He wondered what had happened to make Iwaizumi need to talk. Daichi walked calmly to the diner he frequented with Iwaizumi. The air was pleasant and made him relax a little. Painful conversations were not his strong suit and that made him anxious.

He spotted Iwaizumi sitting in a booth, watching the other people in the small restaurant. Iwaizumi's face was scrunched up in thought and he looked worn out. His shirt had lots of wrinkles and Daichi thought he had a stain on his shirt. 

Daichi felt uneasy all of a sudden but pushed through and approached his friend. "Iwa, hey." Daichi greeted, a soft smile upon his face. 

"Hey, Dai. I want to tell you a story." Iwaizumi began. "This happened about a year ago. I was working in a bar, pretty new at graduate school and stripping a little on the side. I needed money pretty desperately. I hadn't met you or Kenma but Kuroo was a regular. A guy had started coming in pretty frequently. A no-nonsense-but-also-loves-to-let-loose kind of guy. Like, a sexy contradiction, ya know? I never paid him much mind until the day he came in with tear stained cheeks. I may look rough, but I care about people."

Daichi smiled at that statement.

"I started talking to him, if only to cheer him up. I learned his name was Oikawa Tooru. I also learned he was a depressed volleyball player with a knee injury. Daichi, believe me when I say my heart when out to that man." Iwaizumi sounded so earnest. "Oikawa said he never cried, that he was determined and bold. You knew him when this was happening. When his depression ruled his life. Anyway, I wanted to help him in whatever way I could. He started coming in just to talk with me. I wanted him to talk forever, he was captivating. So after a little while I asked him out." Here Iwaizumi frowned, a sad look upon his face. "I had no idea that he had a boyfriend already."

"Who was the boyfriend?" Daichi asked, he knew the answer already.

When Iwaizumi started the story he already knew.

Daichi wanted it to be different. He wished the story didn't end up the way it did.

"You know who, you know it was Suga." Iwaizumi replied with some degree of remorse but his gaze remained impassive.

Daichi didn't gasp or get angry at Iwaizumi. Daichi had never felt farther away from Suga than he did now. Daichi felt he hadn't talked to Suge enough. He felt his anger would be invalid. Daichi felt a little empty, he didn't know what to feel. Maybe he shouldn't have a feeling on this.

More than anything, Daichi wanted to talk to Suga and get his perspective on the story. The story had three characters, after all.

"What happened after that?" Daichi asked, scooting up on his seat and leaning forward across the table. 

Iwaizumi leaned forward slightly, his gaze fixed on something behind Daichi. He spoke again, "then, everything collapsed. There was one night. All it took was  _one_ careless night. Oikawa and I were drunk, I think, and we were kissing. I was in his apartment and we were half naked. Then suddenly, this beautiful silver haired guy comes into the place. He had a smile on his face and I think he had been calling to Oikawa. He had the most angelic features and I remember wondering why anyone would hurt someone who looked like that. I made eye contact with him. I think I looked horrified. He shrieked and ran out, Oikawa pulled on a shirt and followed him. I left before anything else happened." Iwaizumi said, he looked tired.

"At first, I didn't want anything to do with Oikawa. I was humiliated and maybe heartbroken. I told Oikawa to stop calling and fix things with his other boyfriend. But, Oikawa kept texting me and apologizing and sending me gifts. I gave in, I still cared about him and believed he could become good. I've asked a million times why he didn't pursue Suga and he never answers. I think it might've had something to do with how Suga had always been too good for Oikawa but it's just a guess." Iwaizumi finished and turned to Daichi with an unreadable expression.

Daichi's chest tightened. He felt no anger towards Iwaizumi, he understood. Iwaizumi had no idea, Iwaizumi had the courage to stay with Oikawa. But, was it courage? It seemed more like stupidity.

Daichi sighed, "Iwa, you're one of my best and closest friends. I care about you. This doesn't change our friendship. Your boyfriend is a fucking moron but I know he has a good heart."

Iwaizumi smiled sadly, "you're such a kind soul. Suga is probably still working out his damage from Oikawa but he's a wonderful person."

The two friends smiled at each other.

"Wait, you were a stripper?" Daichi then asked and all sadness dissipated.

"Um, yeah." Iwaizumi laughed, "I did it for most of college then stopped last year because I needed a real job to explain all the money."

"Stripping is a real job."

"Yeah but not to my parents."

Daichi grinned, "that's a fair point. Wanna come back to my place and hang out? I'll kick your ass at Mario Kart."

Iwaizumi grinned at that, "no way in hell could you beat me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh! So sorry it took so long to get this written, next chapter will probably be Daichi/Suga centered (at long last)
> 
> kudos r the shit (▰˘◡˘▰)


	5. A Good Ole Fashioned Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date and the downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go bitches

Suga had been sitting peacefully in his apartment. He worked quietly on something for school and was thusly unaware of his door opening and soft footsteps approaching.

"Suga, are you mad at me?"

Suga jumped in surprise and placed a delicate hand on his chest. He felt his heart rate increase dramatically. He then looked up from his laptop at Terushima with a look of panic on his face. 

He wasn't expecting the question and he hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know, Yuuji. I haven't thought about it." Suga finally said once his heart rate became normal again.

"Plllease, I didn't mean to steal him away! Daichi is just.... Super special and I loved him. Like, a lot. Uh, we had something special and I  _needed_ closure." Terushima said earnestly.

"You didn't really steal him away. Although, I did worry that he might want to get back with you...." Suga admitted.

"After what happened with us? Unlikely. I didn't mean to do anything and I'm really sorry, Suga."

"What did happen with you guys?" Suga asked, watching Terushima with an unreadable expression.

"Well basically, we started dating my last year of highschool and we broke up his last year of college. Um, w-well, we broke up.." Terushima was suddenly nervous.

He began to fidget and Suga wanted to reach out but he resisted.

"We broke up because I thought he cheated on me at a party. I was hammered at the time and I'd already been having a lot of problems so I used it as a reason to end things. He hadn't actually cheated, he's not an asshole. We got into a huge argument and I said a lot of terrible stuff. And, yeah, we broke up and I'd wanted it despite loving him. There's more to it than that but..... That's kind of all I can share for now." Terushima explained, his eyes lowered.

Suga hadn't really been expecting that. He thought it might've been something like going different directions in life or career choices. Suga suddenly realized they still loved each other when it happened.

"Oh, Yuuji, I'm so sorry." Suga murmured.

"It was two years ago. I'm okay." Terushima said quietly. 

Suga knew Terushima like the back of his hand, he knew that Terushima wasn't okay but he didn't push it.

The two were silent.

"I want to get close to Daichi." Suga finally said.

"Text him weirdly personal questions, it's how I got to know him. I mean, we were forced to spend a lot of time together and I wasn't rebellious then so we talked a lot. He wouldn't have liked me if I was in my rebellious phase." Terushima said, smiling.

_Suga_

_[2:40pm]_

_what's your biggest pet peeve_

Terushima looked over Suga's shoulder, "that's a good safe bet." He commented.

Terushima pressed send before Suga could hesitate.

_Thighchi ♥_

_[2:42pm]_

_I have a lot. I hate it when people smack their gum or stick it under desks?? Like, that's just nasty. Get some manners boy_

_Suga_

_[2:44pm]_

_lmaoo that's so you??? idk why but that's you 100%_

_Thighchi ♥_

_[2:50pm]_

_Thanks, I appreciate that lol. What about you?_

_Suga_

_[3:01pm]_

_i hate it when people shit talk teachers then act like the favorite in class like stfu we all know you're hella two faced_

_Thighchi ♥_

_[3:06pm]_

_Okay that's a good one._

_Thighchi ♥_

_[3:08pm]_

_Okay, so, do you wanna go out with me? Like, on a date? Saturday evening. I'll pick you up at 6._

Suga gasped. His eyes light up in utter delight, "OH! MY! OH! 'SHIMMMMMMMA!" He cried.

"What? Why are you yelling? I'm just in the kitchen." Terushima responded, directing his attention to his friend.

"DAICHI ASKED ME OUT! ON A DATE! ON SATURDAY!" Suga yelled, standing on the sofa now.

Terushima laughed fondly, "I knew he would eventually. You should really text him back and say yes."

Suga yelped.

_Suga_

_[3:15pm]_

_FUCK YES I WOULD LOVE TO_

_Suga_

_[3:17pm]_

_i honestly thought you'd never ask bcuz i asked you originally_

_Thighchi  ♥_

_[3:23pm]_

_LOL! Yeah, I just really want to see you again outside of Crow Street, yanno?_

Suga giggled, "'Shima, why does he text like an old man? He's only like twenty-five."

"I dunno, he's been texting like that since we first met. It's always been endearing." Terushima replied with something sad in his voice.

Suga frowned.

_Suga_

_[3:26pm]_

_i've been wanting to see you again for a while now_

-

_Thighchi ♥_

_[5:40pm]_

_Hey Sugaa, we're still on for tonight, yea?_

Daichi fired off a text before he pulled out of the parking lot. He applied a little more gas than necessary. He felt nervous. Suga made Daichi forget how to function. It was a nice but terrifying feeling.

Daichi had wanted to do something special for their first date and so he decided to get flowers for Suga.

In a panic, he had asked Kuroo where to go and was now stuck going to visit Kuroo's work. 

Thankfully, it was a lovely flower shop. It had gotten lots of good reviews on the internet. The name is Tsukishima Flowers and Daichi doesn't know how Kuroo had gotten hired.

Daichi had met Tsukishima, the owner, before but he didn't seem very friendly or polite.

But, Daichi knew Suga would love flowers and Daichi felt that this was a "life or bad date" situation.

Daichi would take most any flower at this point.

His phone buzzed.

_The Bad Roommate_

_[5:43pm]_

_GET. YOUR. ASS. IN. GEAR. TSUKKI WAITS FOR NO BITCH AND ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!!!_

_The Bad Roommate_

_[5:44pm]_

_ok so Tsukki probs won't give u a discount just bc we're roommates_

Daichi groaned because obviously his ass was in gear! 

The discount thing was just cold.

He obviously wouldn't be driving this fast on a small town road if he was being lazy and putting the whole date and flowers off.

Coming to a stop outside the shop, Daichi hurriedly turned his car off. He darted inside, his hair was windblown and he was swearing, "shit. Fucking damnit!" 

Daichi took a minute to look around and admire the flowers everywhere, he smiled softly think of how Suga would adore this place.

"Hi, is Tsukishima here?" He then called into the back, his heartbeat had been increasing ever since he left his apartment.

A man walked out from somewhere. He then raised an eyebrow, his aura felt very sarcastic and rude. "Considering this is his shop, yeah he's here." The man then did a dramatic 360 and said, "you are in fact speaking to him."

Daichi stepped back, he hadn't remembered Tsukishima correctly. This guy was taller and prettier than Daichi remembered. Tsukishima had a curly blond undercut with piercing golden eyes .

"Aren't you Kuroo's roommate?" Tsukishima asked, narrowing his eyes.

Daichi nodded quickly, "I am, unfortunately. I'm also his best friend but that isn't important. Uh, I'm Sawamura Daichi." Daichi said a little uncomfortably. He continued to watch Tsukishima's movements. "And I need to get flowers for a date."

"What type of girl is she?" Tsukishima asked, his face softening.

"It's a guy and he loves houseplants." Tsukishima's face lost all it's harsh and judgemental lines at Daichi's response.

"I've got the perfect ones." 

And, with that Tsukishima vanished. Daichi decided he could be Tsukishima's friend in time. He'd originally abhorred coming here but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Daichi checked his phone and waited for Tsukishima to come back. He replied to Kuroo's aggressive text.

_Daichi_

_[5:50pm]_

_MY ASS IS IN GEAR!!!!! AND I'M AT YOUR WORKPLACE AND YOUR BOSS DOESN'T SEEM TO LIKE ANYTHING_

Kuroo texted back seconds later.

_The Bad Roommate_

_[5:50pm]_

_OMG I KNOW BUT HE'S A SOFTIE ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW HIM LMAO HAVE FUN SUFFERING_

Seconds later Tsukishima reappeared with a small bouquet of tulips. 

Daichi grinned, "thank you so so much!"

Tsukishima blinked in what Daichi assumed was surprised and then smiled a little.

Daichi then paid then raced out to his car and rode home as fast as he legally could.

Thankfully, Daichi made it back with enough time to shower but he was showering at top speed which was unpleasant to say the least.

Daichi wished he wasn't crunched for time and got dressed as fast as humanly possible though he did agonize over what to wear for several minutes, he really wanted to make a good impression on Suga even though they already knew each other.

Choosing an outfit was the hardest part of date prep, as Kuroo often called it, for Daichi because he had so many options. He eventually choose an outfit with help from Kuroo and Kenma after several agonizing minutes where Kuroo suggested anything and everything he could see.

Aggressively pulling on his jeans and button down, Daichi grabbed his jacket, the tulips, his phone, and his house and car keys before racing down to Suga's.

As he made his mad dash for Suga's, he thanked Kuroo silently for the flower idea. Despite the speed, he was three minutes late.

Standing outside of Suga's he could hear the faint tune of some soft love song that made Daichi's heart hurtplaying and he felt a wave of nervousness wash over him.

Steeling his nerves he knocked.

Daichi held his breath awaiting his dates answer, Daichi had a million reasons to want this date to go well. The main reason he wanted this date to go well was because he thought something good could become of their relationship. His mind ran a mile a second while he waited on the door to be answered.

Daichi wasn't surprised when Hinata answered the door with a wide smile.

"Hi Daichi, it's good to see you. You're three minutes late!" They said warmly and as if the two weren't friends on some level.

"Suga's almost ready, come in." Hinata then offered, they looked over Daichi, taking in the flowers and Daichi's outfit. Daichi felt exposed under their eyes.

He stepped inside and it felt like coming home, the plants stood in their designated spots and the apartment smelled like cookies. Daichi noticed everything from the curtains being pulled back letting the last bits of the sunset in, to the dining room table being covered in school things. Suga's cat was curled up on the sofa and she woke up when Daichi entered.

Suga's cat, Lady Bird, hopped off the sofa and walked over to Daichi to be petted. She began nudging Daichi's hands when Daichi stopped paying attention to her.

Hinata had vanished, presumably to go be with Suga.

The song then changed to some new sappy love songas Daichi absently drifted into the kitchen where he noticed a plate of cookies. Daichi promptely ate two of them.

Daichi always wanted to be with Suga and in his apartment, it was so refreshing and homely. He never wanted to leave this place.

Daichi saw Hinata's phone plugged into some speakers, gently playing the music. Daichi would never have pegged Hinata for a romantic.

Suga appeared moments later dressed in a faded blue sweater and skinny jeans and Daichi sucked in a gasp because Suga was stunning. Daichi knew Suga was pretty but now he looked even prettier if that was possible.

Daichi thought Suga might be prettier than before because he was Daichi's for the entire night. Daichi felt deeply honored by that very idea. Daichi could write a sonnet about Suga's eyes and his beauty mark if Daichi could write a sonnet.

Daichi felt utterly, totally, blown away by his date.

"Hi Daichi." Suga sounded amused.

"H-Hi Suga.." Came Daichi's feeble attempt at responding.

They stared at each other, "you look amazing." Daichi finally said. "Oh! And these," He began, producing the tulips, "are for you."

Suga's eyes lit up, his lips tugged up into a bright smile. "Oh, wow! Thank you, Daichi! Tulips are actually my favorite flower." Suga whispered, holding the flowers reverently.

Daichi smiled, "I know you said you like succulents the best but these were pretty and reminded me of you."

Suga leaned in and kissed Daichi on the cheek. "They're lovely. I'm going to put them in a vase and we can go."

Once Suga put the flowers in water Hinata made them leave, bustling about Suga's kitchen like a busy mother would. They walked out to Daichi's beat up car and Daichi held the door for Suga who smiled and thanked him in response. 

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Daichi asked, "Does Hinata live with you?" It seemed like a silly question and Daichi already knew the answer to it.

"No. They live with Terushima. But, my place is calm and Hinata likes that." Suga smiled as he spoke.

"Oh, okay." There was an awkward silence before Suga yelped glancing at his phone, he looked mostly concerned. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

And, while Daichi had heard him swear before Daichi still didn't take him for the swearing type. Suga speed texted someone before regaining his composure.

"What happened?" Daichi asked cautiously.

"A dear friend of mine, Asahi, thinks his fiance might have broken his nose." Suga explained tiredly.

"Damn, that's definitely not good." Daichi said in response, his eyes glued to the road.

After that the ride was silent but not uncomfortable for either man.

They pulled into a small cafe's parking lot, it was called Cats & Crows Diner. Oddly enough, it looked like a malt shop from an old movie. Suga seemed to adore that.

"An old friend runs this." Daichi explained as they entered.

Picking a booth towards the back they sat down, a waiter approached with a sly smirk.

"Hi there! I'm Hanamaki and I'll be serving you this evening."

Hanamaki took their drink orders and returned moments later with drinks and ready for their food orders.

Suga could feel the waiter checking Daichi out and it made him a little angry. Suga was so caught up in being angry about Hanamaki that he didn't seem to realize he hadn't yet placed a food order.

"Don't worry, I ordered for the both of us.... If-if that's okay." Daichi said, seeming to have read Suga's mind. 

Suga smiled and relaxed, "yeah. That's totally okay." This was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Tell me the most embarrassing story from your childhood." Suga said, sipping on his milkshake.

"How about when I got stitches and lied to a doctor?" Daichi offered.

Suga laughed, "yes, that sounds exciting."

Daichi grinned and began the story. "I think I was around eight and I was a weird kid who loved outdoor roller skating. Like, what eight year old is like 'hell yes, outdoor roller skating.' This particular incident happened during the winter, too." Daichi began. "It was after school and I wanted to roller skate home in the dead of winter. A brilliant idea if you ask me. And, it was getting kind of dark but what did I care?  I think it had just snowed and sleeted but I'm not the brightest." Daichi smiled at this part.

"So I started home and was singing to myself when this cat appeared and I had to do this swerving thing to avoid it but I fell and cut my leg open all the way through my jeans on glass or metal I think. So, there's an eight year old laying on the cold ground crying and bleeding in the dead of winter and it's steadily getting darker and darker. I finally get up and limp home and My mom was so furious with me for the jean ripping.

"And my aunt took me to the hospital and I needed like ten stitches. The doctor asked me what happened and I panicked and didn't tell him. I wanted to seem cooler or something stupid. I said I had tripped on a basketball and fallen on glass. I highly doubt he believed me. Only my aunt and mom know the truth to this day. And, that's why I have a huge scar on my left leg." Daichi finished his story and laughed sheepishly.

Suga smiled because he was so fucked, Daichi was funny and hot and beautiful he also had an embarrassing childhood. 

This date couldn't be more perfect, they'd finished eating and were now swapping stories about when they were kids.

"Does this mean I have to tell you about the science fair when Jupiter took down my sister?"

"Hell yeah." Daichi said through his laughter.

"My oldest sister entered our school's science fair and she decided to talk about Jupiter. She had this unstable but huge model of Jupiter for her project. She was so proud of that. And she was talking to a judge when it came off its stand and fell on her! She had been talking to a judge and suddenly heard this creaking. She kept talking and then it came off and fell on her." Suga laughed now.

"I don't think she broke anything. But, she got a lot of bruises because the model was a giant. I shit you not, it was heavy and huge. It had taken three people to put it up." Suga kept laughing through his words. "All she said after it hit her was 'outer space? more like get out of my space.' In this deadpan tone. And, even though she got a bunch of bruises and stuff she didn't cry or complain." Suag finished, smiling fondly.

The two men laughed and talked and enjoyed each other's presence for a long time before Suga's phone rang breaking their sense of calm.

He begrudgingly checked his phone, he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry but I actually need to take this." Suga said, annoyed. "It's fine don't worry about it." Suga smiled gratefully before walking away from the booth. "Hi, what is it Asahi?" Suga said, hoping his voice sounded very pissed off.

He returned to the booth looking apologetic. "Daichi I'm so so fucking sorry but Ashai's fiance, my small co-worker, I think you have met him once or twice.." Suga trailed off, thinking. "Anyways, he's in the hospital for breaking his nose. Asahi said he and Tanka were playing around and he was hit in the nose with a bar stool." Suga rambled through his sentence and blushed, he was nervous.

"It's totally fine." Daichi smiled but he was obviously hurt and it made Suga feel guilty.

"Don't worry, we can go out again some other time." Daichi offered.

"Totally!" Suga faked his enthusiasm, he just wanted to date this beautiful man without interruption.

The two watched each other wordlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Noya, I'm giving him a shit storm. 
> 
> The bar stool thing actually happened to my dad so be careful lol
> 
> kudos pls (▰˘◡˘▰)


	6. The One and Done by Suga & Suave Sawamura Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex jokes ensue, Daichi feels like shit, and everyone is really tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyooyoyo

As soon as Suga said he had to leave, Daichi felt his heart sink.

Daichi didn't know what to do, what does one do when a date says they have to meet a friend at the hospital? He wasn't sure if he should smile and say, 'okay. I'll drive and I hope to see you again soon.' Or look upset and say, 'oh no! What happened?' Neither option would be appropriate Daichi decided after a minute.

 _Fuck, I can't act sad around him. I gotta play it coool._  Daichi thought with some remorse.

Daichi had to then remind himself that it wasn't like they hadn't had a full date, they'd actually finished dinner. Daichi just found himself completely enamored with Suga's every moment. He never wanted to leave Suga's side.

But, here they were: outside the diner in uncomfortable silence.

Daichi felt his heartbeat speed up. He didn't want to leave.

To worsen matters, something lead Daichi to the conclusion that he would most definitely have to take Suga to the hospital. 

Daichi wanted screamed then and there. Instead, he let out an audible whimper. Daichi couldn't catch a break.

Suga glanced over at him, "are you, uhm, okay?" Suga asked.

"Suga you'll need a ride to the hospital, right?" Daichi brushed off the question. He was trying to seem relaxed about the whole ordeal and not irritated.

Suga nodded, and smiled softly. "Yeah, yeah. Considering you drove me." Suga teased and a little tension faded away.

Daichi stuck his tongue out like the mature adult he was which caused Suga to giggle adorably.

And, after several longing looks, the two walked over to Daichi's ugly car. 

Daichi opened the door for Suga, which made Suga blush slightly and thank him again.

Blushes looked good on Suga, in Daichi's opinion. The soft pink paired well with Suga's delicate ivory skin. And, the way he averted his eyes. It made Daichi turn to putty. Suga would occasionally bite his lower lip and that really got Daichi going. Suga was an incredible flirter, it felt like a dream sometimes. Daichi wanted to keep making Suga blush and smile and laugh until one of them died. 

"Eyes on the road, Sawamura." Suga said once he noticed Daichi staring.

Daichi only smiled, "of course, darling."

Suga looked surprised but then his face melted into a brilliant smile that put the stars to shame.

They drove in silence after that except for the occasional direction from Suga.

The two arrived without a hitch.

Daichi broke the silence, "we can always go out again."

They sat outside the hospital in Daichi's car and Daichi couldn't stop staring at the way Suga looked in the soft moonlight. Suga looked ethereal with his silver hair and soft brown eyes and oh, his beauty mark was divine. 

Daichi smiled to convince Suga that he was okay with the date getting interrupted. But, he wasn't really though. Oh boy, this date was pretty much ruined in Daichi's mind and he felt horrible and miserable and he looked disappointed.

"You think? I mean, that'd be really nice." Suga said. 

His smile made Daichi feel a little better.

"Of course. I've been wanting to take you out for ages. I'd love to take you out again." Daichi said warmly.

They shared a gentle smile for reassurance.

Within a second, Suga leaned over and softly pressed a kiss to Daichi's lips before getting out and walking into the hospital.

Daichi felt shellshocked. Suga  _kissed_ him.  _Suga_ kissed  _him_. The kiss had been brief but soft and gentle. Suga had perfect lips in Daichi's opinion. He needed to call Kuroo like, right now.

Conveniently, Kuroo was on speed dial. 

Daichi thanked Kuroo silently for putting himself on speed dial because he'd never thank Kuroo in person if he were honest. 

Kuroo picked up on the second ring and answered with a "Heya Daichi! What's up, how was the date?"

"Several things about that.." Daichi began, sounding downcast and dejected but with a hint of excitement.

Kuroo seemed to immediately be able to tell that Daichi's date had not gone exactly as Daichi planned because he muttered, "why the fuck..."

Daichi let out a dramatic sigh to truly get Kuroo's attention.

"What happened?" Kuroo finally asked, he felt like he didn't need to ask because Daichi would tell him anyway but he asked.

"Suga's friend ended up with a broken nose and Suga had to leave unexpectedly. It sounded like an excuse at first but I had to drive him to the hospital and it was crazy. But! He kissed me before he left." Daichi started.

Kuroo involuntarily gasped and started talking, his words becoming steadily louder. "His friend was there? Who brings a friend on a date? Isn't that a way of saying you aren't actually interested-"

"NO!" Daichi interrupted, in better spirits now that he was talking to his best friend. "It wasn't like that at all, Kuro. But, he had to go visit his friend, who is also his co worker, because he got a call about it! Ugh, it was frustrating. And now Suga is at a lame ass hospital and I'm here. Without him."

"Okay, now tell me about the kiss. Are you gonna get some?"

"Ew, ew. Shut up. No. Okay so we were in my car and as he left he smiled at me and then kissed me. It was, like, super brief but  _oh my goooooosh._ " Daichi exclaimed.

"You're so far gone, babe."

Daichi only made a gagging noise in response before saying, "Real talk though. He had to leave early and that's kinda upsetting and tragic. What if we never see each other again, romantically?"

"Were you in Suave Sawamura Mode?" Kuroo asked.

"You know that's a stupid name for it. You could've asked if I had been a huge flirt with him. The answer is yes, by the way." Daichi answered with some irritation.

Kuroo chuckled long and low, he probably had a smirk on his face. 

"What's with the laugh?" Daichi asked, curious as to what Kuroo could be thinking.

"Nothing it's just you sound so disappointed when, in reality, Suga will probably want to go out again. He wants that Sawamura booty!" There was a pause, "yeah, yeah and those Sawamura thighs, too!"

"Who are you with?" Daichi asked and got ignored in favor of yelling something half hearted to someone in the room with Kuroo.

"Suga will be thirsty as fuck for you now." Kuroo said, sounding a little bit too confident for someone who'd ruined dates and never gotten called back.

Daichi frowned in response before remembering Kuroo couldn't see it. "You said will which by your standards means maybe plus we were silent almost the entire ride to the hospital." Daichi said, voice rising in something akin to agitation.

"So?" Kuroo asked clearly not understanding the issue.

"So! So?" Daichi cried, "it means he was probably happy to leave." 

"Bitch, as if." Kuroo said, scoffing at the mere idea.

"Hold on I'm back at the apartment building." Daichi informed his friend.

"Oikawa's here." Kuroo said.

"Ah, that's who you were talking to, figures."

Daichi sighed, "what about Kenma?" He then questioned.

Daichi exited his car and started to walk up the stairs toward his apartment.

"Well, no." Kuroo said, carefully.

"Why the hesitation?" Daichi asked out of politeness, he figured he knew the answer already.

"I think Kenma's upset with me." Kuroo confessed.

Daichi snorted, "he's usually upset with you because you have zero chill." He then said as he walked down the long hallway. "What'd you do- Wait I'm at the apartment." He hung up, scampered down the rest of the hall, and unlocked his apartment door.

"Why do you lock the door when you're home? Nobody would break in since it's always obvious when you're home." Daichi demanded upon entering.

"Daichi, glad you could make it." Kuroo said sarcastically, ignoring Daichi's question/statement.

He then gestured to the seat with Daichi's cat in it, "have a seat." Kuroo said presently.

Kicking off his shoes, Daichi shuffled into the living room and grabbed his cat then flopped into the chair.

"Where were we.." Kuroo asked even though he knew.

"Kenma." Daichi supplied idly though he was dying to know what Kuroo had done.

It had been a while since he'd been hanging out with just Kuroo and Oikawa.

"I'm pretty sure Kenma is mad at me because I made a sex joke and he hates those because unsurprisingly," Kuroo paused for dramatic effect. "Because, Kenma still hates sex. I might have also drunk texted him about wanting to have sex with him..." Kuroo sighed, annoyed, maybe at himself maybe at Kenma but it was probably the former.

Daichi snorted, "you need some chill with your sex jokes. You know Kenma has feelings. You also know being asexual doesn't just go away."

"I don't doubt that's the only thing you did!" Oikawa piped up from his corner where he sat with Dobby, Kuroo's ugly and satanic cat.

"Shut up Oikawa!" Kuroo said, no real threat in his words.

"He's probably right." Daichi added, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Kuroo huffed, but begrudgingly agreed.

"You need to be respectful of Kenma. He's respectful of your dumbass hair. You need to respect Kenma because he can't help that he's asexual and he deserves respect for the way he is. If you can't respect that then you don't deserve him. Simple as that." Oikawa said, a disapproving look on his pretty face.

"You're right, I just-" Kuroo began but was effectively cut off.

"Don't you dare wish for him to be different. He's perfect the way he is and you need to be accepting of that. You have to understand that he's not choosing to be asexual, he was just born that way. He loves you despite your personality so you should keep him around as long as possible." Daichi added with a stern look on his face.

Kuroo smiled a little, "you guys are so defensive of Kenma and his asexuality and it mean so much to me. He gets plenty of shit but not from you guys. You're like his parents- only accepting and kind."

Oikawa nodded in agreement a kinder, gentler expression on his face. "It depends on how bad the sex joke was to be honest." Oikawa relented as if there was something more than what he'd originally guessed.

"Okay, okay, it wasn't terrible by my standards." Kuroo said defensively even though his friends were trying to help.

"Your standards are shit." Daichi said, smiling coyly.

Oikawa made a noise around his drink that sounded like he agreed.

"Well.. What was the joke..?" Daichi finally questioned, having gained the courage to ask.

"I said sex is like a misdemeanor, the more I miss it, da meaner I get." Kuroo said, his eyes were downcast.

There was a long pause, the silence stretched on for a long minute or two.

"You said that to Kenma?" Oikawa asked, Kuroo only nodded.

"Oh fuck man." Oikawa whistled.

"To put it simply, you done fucked up." Daichi supplied from his arm chair.

"Thanks you both are quite helpful." Kuroo shot back sharply.

"Firstly, you should apologize and secondly you should tell him that he's perfect the way he is and that you accept him and you always will and thirdly tell him you love him." Daichi listed, as if he were an expert. And, he was an expert when it came to Kuroo and Kenma. Daichi had spent years making sure the two stayed together.

Kuroo was silent for several minutes, he occasionally looked up through his lashes at Daichi and Oikawa before frowning again.

Daichi felt better about the date being "ruined." He needed to get the night off his mind and hang out with his best friends. He wondered where Iwaizumi was but didn't ask, he hadn't seem Iwaizumi since the 9:30pm conversation about Oikawa and The Cheating Incident.

-

Sugawara Koushi had a very specific list of things he hated, hospitals were fourth on the list. It's not that he had bad memories from hospitals and, well, he didn't hate the white washed look of hospitals but he wasn't wild about it either.

Suga hated hospitals because of how big they were. It sounded so stupid when he said it out loud but that's why he hated hospitals. He'd gotten lost several times as a kid because his dad had been a doctor so Suga spent a lot of his time at the hospital. He felt it should've been some deep seeded fear about dying but no, Suga simply hated getting lost.

Steeling himself, he started walking into the hospital and he darted to the desk to ask about Nishinoya. The lady smiled and it was possibly sympathetic but to Suga, it looked forced. The lady then directed him down a hallway to his friends.

He walked in to find Asahi sitting near Nishinoya on his phone and Nishinoya was blabbering to Hinata who sat on his other side.

"Hi Noya, I got a call about you from Asahi." Suga said, trying to sound nice and not murderous.

"Sugaaaaaaaaa!" Nishinoya yelled then grinned, "getting this injury was dope honestly."

Nishinoya then took stock of Suga's hateful look. Fortunately or not, he was still Nishinoya, even with a broken nose. "S-sorry?" He tried.

Suga grimaced at Nishinoya. It was an aggressive look that served its purpose.

"I cannot believe you actually left your date with Sawamura for this," Hinata started, "I mean, you've been dying to date and kiss this man."

Suga frowned and flipped Hinata off. "Of course I've been dying to kiss him and date him. Have you fucking looked at him? Ugh. I can't believe I got called in here for this bullshit." After a beat he said, "fuck you. Daichi is great and you suck."

Nishinoya smiled and laughed or as much as he could with a broken nose. "Was the date good? Did you kiss him?" Nishinoya asked.

"Yes and yes. I kissed him on the way out of his car. It was too quick though. An idiot got hurt so I couldn't kiss him for longer."

"Asahi, Suga's being mean to me." Nishinoya tattled, obviously faking the whine.

Asahi didn't respond, he just glanced up from some book and rubbed his temples.

"Okay so how was the kiss?" Hinata asked, leaning in towards Suga.

"Yeesh, someone's nosey."

"Duh! I wanna know everything!" Hinata retorted.

Suga smiled devilishly, "okay good. So, we were in his car, right? And I lean over and kiss him and then I jet. I call that a One and Done, my darling friends."

Nishinoya laughed, "you're evil. I bet he was so shocked he couldn't formulate a response but it didn't matter because BAM you're gone."

"I bet you were all POW here's a kiss and KABAM I'm gone." Hinata chimed in.

"Koushi, please don't encourage one and one behavior." Asahi chastised from his chair.

"I'm not encouraging it. Plus, it doesn't matter for Noya because he's marrying someone." Suga retorted, eyes alight with mirth.

Asahi didn't reply, he only sighed.

They talked for a little while before Asahi offered to take Suga and Hinata home, Nishinoya had to stay overnight. Asahi promised him he'd pick him up tomorrow afternoon. 

The three headed out and walked to Asahi's car, Hinata called shotgun and Suga relented and sat in the back.

Suga felt extremely exhuasted it had been a long long day and he missed his cat. Suga figured that he could ask Daichi for a second date whenever he came back to the coffee shop, if he came back to the coffee shop.

Oh, what if he didn't come back? Suga pushed the thought down, it was 100% ridiculous. Some part of Suga believed Daichi might never come back. Suga knew his wiles and ways and he also knew that Daichi had fallen hard so he would totally come back. Suga chewed his lip, deep in thought.

Asahi dropped Suga off first, Suga thanked his friend before darting inside and practically running up the stairs only to stop because there was Oikawa with Kuroo, at least he thought that's who it was, and Daichi.

"Go apologize to Kenma! I live here so I'll stay with Shittykawa." Daichi had been saying.

"Jeez, no need to insult me." Came Oikawa's reply.

"I'll bring Kenma back here with me. Tell Shittykawa he can invite Hajime over." Kuroo said as he walked down the hallway.

"I heard that!" Oikawa cried as Daichi dragged him back into the apartment.

Suga hoped he wasn't spotted as he slipped to his own apartment. Closing the door softly, Suga sighed loudly and threw himself on the sofa. 

Lady Bird came padding up to him purring in excitement and swishing her long, fluffy tail.

A knock sounded on Suga's door causing Suga to groan. He carefully went to check the peephole before opening the door completely. 

Terushima Yuuji stood in the doorway.

"Sugs! How was the ole date?" Terushima asked in form of greeting.

"'Shima, hey. Come in or something." Suga replied, smiling at his friend.

"Did Daichi flirt a lot? Did he wear his atrocious polka-dot button down?"

"Yes and no. When have I ever went out with someone who wore a polka-dot button down?" Suga quipped.

Terushima laughed at that, "probably Oikawa. He did have a fair share of ugly ass clothes."

Suga made a face in response, "Oikawa was special."

Terushima waved that statement off with a frown, he walked to the kitchen and sat on the counter. "I know, I know. Anyway, did you kiss?"

Suga frowned he felt uncomfortable talking about this with Terushima. He shouldn't because they shared everything but this.... Well, it was just different, okay?

"Yeah, I kissed him. Noya broke his nose so I had to leave early and I kissed him right before I left." Suga explained after a long pause.

Terushima didn't look terribly pleased with that answer. But, he dropped the subject to Suga's relief. The two made their way to the sofa and plopped down. 

"Is it weird to talk about the date stuff with me?" Terushima asked finally.

"Uh, yeah. Like, super weird. I feel bad sharing that with you since you seem to still like him." Suga said, he looked challengingly at Terushima.

"I-I don't still love him and I wish you lots of happiness.... It's weird hearing he finally found someone. After all that time, I wasn't sure if he would. He was pretty fucked up after I left and part of it was my fault. Believe me, I felt like shit for a long time." Terushima admitted.

"I know you were messed up." Suga said simply.

Terushima frowned and turned on a movie without saying anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Daichi tbh
> 
> everyone gets a shitstorm in this fic


	7. communication, communication, and coffee (CCC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets their lives mostly together! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not not not a date but yanno how it be

 

Suga may or may not have been counting the days since his date with Daichi. He may or may not also be counting the days since Daichi last called, texted, and or facetimed him.

Suga wasn't very good at math.

Disappointment swelled in Suga's chest when he continually thought about the lack of communication he'd had with Daichi. The date felt like it had been years ago when it had been only four days ago.

Suga hadn't heard from Daichi since he left him at the hospital.

Suga had thought he'd really had a connection with Daichi! The man had  _slept over_  for pete's sake. And, besides it wasn't everyday that Suga went out with friends or anyone in general. But, in all fairness Suga didn't want to go out very much. 

Suga had put on  _real_ pants and nice clothes and left his apartment for Daichi. They should be getting married by now.

Suga wasn't an introvert, just a very tired extrovert. He reminded himself of this whenever he felt disappointed Daichi hadn't asked him for another date. Suga tried to justify Daichi's reasons for not calling and came up with nothing that seemed even remotely okay or logical.

And,  _yeah_ , Suga couldn't help how much he liked Daichi!  The man, to put it simply, was irresistible. But, Suga knew he deserved someone who called back, he'd always been adamant about that but Daichi didn't know.

Suga had mentioned this to Hinata who laughed loudly, "Sugs! That's so cute. He's irresistible because he's the first guy who's actually deserved you. Don't be ridiculous. I'm pretty sure he'll call."

Suga had groaned, "pretty sure doesn't cut it, Hina."

"I can ask him for you. Then I'll know if he's going to call or not." Hinata counterd.

"HINATA SHOUYOU DON'T YOU DARE." Suga screeched in terror. This attracted the attention of several concerned customers.

Suga stopped talking to Hinata about his love life after that.

The days dragged by with little to no contact with Daichi. He rarely visited the coffee shop anymore and when he did it was always with Kuroo or Oikawa, those bastards.

Suga was getting fed up with this behavior, he deserved better than this! Hinata had said Daichi actually deserved him but maybe they'd been wrong.....

Eventually, Suga caved and texted Daichi. It's what any sane person would do he reasoned but he felt infinitely annoyed Daichi hadn't texted first.

_Suga_

_[10:16pm]_

_Hey Daichi, I'm sorry about our last date_

Suga had been reading over things for his tests and quizzes the next day when his phone rang loudly into the silence. It jarred Suga out of his studying haze and back into his apartment.

"H-hello?" Suga questioned into the phone. He knew who called, he had caller ID. But, for some reason, it felt more polite to pretend he had absolutely no idea who called.

"Hey Suga.. It's Daichi." Daichi knew Suga had caller ID because everyone has caller ID but Daichi didn't comment on the question.

"Oh, okay. I mean, I know." Suga said, feeling a wave of anxiety crash over him.

Suga had already known it was Daichi and he wished it weren't Daichi for a split second. Granted, wishing that felt like betraying Daichi.

"I'm sorry it seems like I've been avoiding you." Daichi started then waited for a few seconds. "And, I have been avoiding you to some extent, I have reasons but you don't need excuses. I never meant to make you feel bad by sorta avoiding you, I swear." A few more seconds went by and Suga still hadn't spoken because he was still upset.

Suga had a petty streak when it came to his anger.

Not talking seemed pretty petty to him.

"Suga." Daichi sounded tired now. "I swear I panicked, and I don't make wise choices when I panic. I panicked because I thought you'd be caring for your friend and wouldn't want me around because I'd get in the way or something.... it seems silly now. I seem silly now." Daichi laughed a little, and Suga's anger dissipated more than he expected. "Geez, you must think I'm an idiot."

Daichi's laugh ended the pettiness.

Suga laughed easily, he felt better and the silence had been absolutely killing him.

"Oh Daichi! I'm actually quite glad to hear you say that! You were being stupid and I'm upset but with reason. And, my stupid friend has others who are caring for him, like his fiance. Besides Dai, you wouldn't be in the way! You'll never be in my way, even if you are an idiot. I don't care. You're practically perfect for fucks sake. Your thighs are an example of perfection." He heard Daichi laugh softly.

"Oh thank god, I'm glad you aren't angry enough to give me the silent treatment." Daichi said, he sounded less tired now.

Suga snorted, "that's never been successful for me but if it would work, I'd totally give you the silent treatment. It's honestly what you have coming, ignoring me and then explaining your behavior in a polite manner." He smiled even though Daichi couldn't see.

"That's reassuring and also kind of harsh." Daichi said. "I'm glad the silent treatment never works for you." Daichi followed up.

"Well, I gotta study." Suga said into the silence.

Daichi hummed in acknowledgment.

"I'll see you around Daichi." Suga said softly, then hung up.

Maybe Suga shouldn't have hung up so quickly, he'd panicked to be perfectly honest. And he really hadn't realized how much he loved Daichi's voice until he went without hearing it for a long time.

Suga sighed dramatically and returned to studying.

-

Daichi looked down at his phone. He felt pleased with himself, he'd apologized like he knew he should.

Kuroo watched him from across the room, "wow Dai, you certainly know how to suck up to a guy."

Daichi rolled his eyes in response.

Oikawa shrugged, "I dunno Kuroo, I think he's better at taking all the blame."

Daichi flipped his roommate off before saying, "Oikawa you literally have no room to talk."

Oikawa feigned offense. "In my case, it was actually my fault." Oikawa then admitted.

Kuroo whistled, "the man has a point."

"Are you two suggesting that me avoiding him is not my fault?"

"Well," Oikawa began, picking at his perfectly manicured nails. "Suga could've called you and asked what the deal was."

Daichi relented and gave Oikawa that. "Whatever, we're on good terms now." Came the weak defense. Daichi internally wished he had better friends, he couldn't bare to think about them being right.

Kuroo laughed wickedly, which made Daichi cringe a little. "You think you're on good terms but he could still be really pissed off." Kuroo added, a curious look on his face.

Daichi scoffed, "both of you can suck my ass."

"We wouldn't dream of taking that privilege away from Suga." Kuroo retorted.

"Nasty." Oikawa deadpanned.

"What were the circumstances of you and Suga breaking up?" Daichi suddenly asked Oikawa. He knew the answer but wanted to hear Oikawa's side.

Oikawa blinked in surprise, "w-what do you mean?" It was easy to tell that he was playing innocent.

"You couldn't have ever broken up with Suga on your own, I know you." Daichi said and Kuroo nodded in agreement.

"I cheated on him with Iwaizumi." 

Daichi attempted to look horrified, as if he didn't know the whole story. He must've failed at looking shocked because Kuroo shot him a disappointed look. Kuroo seemed to know the story.

"Iwaizumi had no idea I was already seeing Suga and he asked me out and I agreed. I tried to keep it from Suga for about three months and then I got careless." 

Daichi glanced to Kuroo as Oikawa began to fight back tears.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me anymore if you can't." Daichi soothed.

"Suga found Iwaizumi in my apartment and Iwaizumi and I were in a compromising position.. We were on the couch just kissing. Suga left before I could do anything and he ended it over the phone the following day. Suga ended it with me and Iwaizumi knows about the cheating and he was furious with me but I love him too much and he loves me too much. He knows I won't do it again." Oikawa said, shifting uncomfortably. "I regret not ending it with Suga before he got hurt." 

Daichi nodded solemnly.

Kuroo frowned, "I still can't believe you kept all that from Daichi until now."

Oikawa flushed in response, "I never thought he'd meet Suga which was silly considering the size of this town. A-and I mean, Suga vowed never to speak to me again. He blocked me on everything and I think he blocked whichever of my friend's numbers he had? I dunno, I know Suga wanted nothing more than to never see me again. He didn't get that wish obviously." Oikawa said as he wiped at his tears.

"I-I.... Fuck... Tooru. You were always a suave guy and kind and genuine and determined to win. You had a goal for your life and nothing could stop you.... Were you... Unhappy with Suga? Did Suga prevent your goal? What the fuck happened?" Daichi spluttered in some sort of shock.

"Uhm, no to all of those... I wasn't unhappy at all, at least not with Suga. It was kinda everything else? Like, with volleyball and my knee and my scholarship being on the line. I couldn't get my life under control and that bothered me, it kept me up at night. I mean, we were young, yeah? Suga and I were barely into college and I already had a shitton of stuff on my plate.... I didn't think I'd ever..." Oikawa trailed off, his hands had stopped wiping at his eyes and remained motionless in his lap.

Daichi looked at Kuroo, wide eyed. "Tooru, you never told us you were gonna lose your volleyball scholarship. We would've helped you, we would've been better friends. We might've been able to prevent the cheating-" Daichi cried.

"No." Oikawa interjected, an angry look in his eyes. "Just no. Iwaizumi Hajime has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I hate the circumstances of our meeting but he's been my rock. He's my best friend, my boyfriend, and hopefully my future husband. In a way, the cheating allowed me to meet my soulmate. It was a terrible thing to do and yeah, it involves you now. Nothing will change that I've found my soulmate even if I had cheated to find him." Oikawa said in a frustrated rush.

Kuroo spoke now, "I understand you've found Hajime now. Tooru... I know how hard everything was on you. I know you had a shitty first year of college. I'm just glad you're better despite the cheating and general jackassery like hiding Suga from Daichi."

Daichi didn't know what to do, some of this information was shockingly new.

"I'm sorry I cheated on your new boy." Oikawa apologized.

Daichi waved it away, "I'm more upset that you would cheat in general." 

Oikawa looked up, his eyes red and puffy from finally breaking down. "Despite everything I said, I constantly regret cheating and I hate myself for it."

Daichi watched Oikawa for a few minutes with something akin to sadness.

-

The next afternoon Daichi came into the coffee shop. Seeing Daichi in the doorway thrilled Suga so much so that he tackled Daichi with a hug in his excitement. 

Daichi stepped back a little and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, "hey!"

"Hey! Hi! You finally showed up!" Suga cried with a huge smile.

Suga felt elated! He couldn't stop grinning and making flirtatious comments to Daichi, who sat near the counter so they could talk.

"It's been so long." Suga said, with some contempt. Maybe he still hadn't fully forgiven Daichi for avoiding him.

"I know, I know, and I'm still sorry about that." Daichi tried only for Suga to snort.

"Okay, sure." He replied sarcastically and return to making a latte.

Suga smiled and winked at the girl who'd ordered it. Which made it Daichi's turn to snort.

"Do always wink at the female customers? Do you forget you're gay?" Daichi asked without looking up from his phone.

Suga laughed which surprised Daichi, "of course not, this one is just really cute. Besides, I have to be nice to the customers." Suga replied handing the girl her latte, who frowned at Suga after overhearing the conversation.

"Really cute? I am I not cute enough for you?"

"You made me wait for like twenty years to hear back from you after a date." Suga replied.

Daichi rolled his eyes, "drama queen. It wasn't even a week."

Suga let out a loud laugh, "but that's still too long!"

Daichi relented with another sheepish grin.

 Their banter felt easy and fun and relaxed. Suga wished they could talk like this every day. Suga wanted to talk about everything from favorite meals to what happens after death. He had to know Daichi's political and religious opinions. Suga was looking for a husband here.

Suga observed Daichi doodling on some scrap paper and smiled softly at how relaxed Daichi looked. Relaxed looked good on Daichi, actually, he just looked really good today in general. Suga absently wondered if Daichi had dressed himself or if one of his friends had picked the outfit out. The thought of someone else dressing Daichi suddenly made Suga very jealous. Suga had to stop that train of thought right now.

The bell jingled which brought Suga into reality. He glanced up toward the door and saw Kuroo's wild hair filling the doorway and groaned internally. Kuroo's entrance caught Daichi's attention which further irritated Suga. All he'd wanted was to be with Daichi  _alone._  It had been weeks and he desired to make out with Daichi really badly, not that he'd mention that out loud.

"Kuroo?" Daichi called.

"Dai! Hey, sweet cheeks." kuroo said as he drummed his fingers on the counter, "hey, Suga. Is Hinata here today?"

"Yeah, they're over on the second register. Do you need them for something?" Suga asked.

Kuroo only nodded and walked off.

Suga felt some protectiveness for the them kick in. Suga watched them from the corner of his eye before he realized Daichi was talking, "what do you think, Sugar?"

Sugar? Daichi sounded like an old man. Without thinking Suga blurted, "what is this the 1950's?"

Daichi laughed and said, "but seriously, what do you think?"

"Uh.. Can you repeat the question?" Suga asked, face suddenly heating up.

"I asked if you think I should take you to a seafood place or make you a home cooked meal for our next date." Daichi replied with a smile.

That was obviously not the original question but it got some of the tension out of the way. "Home cooked, I wanna know what kind of man I found myself." Suga declared.

Daichi smirked and this time it was directed at Suga, full of mirth and humor.

Suga was wild about that smirk, he was wild about all of Daich.

It was quiet for a long moment, and Suga wondered if Daichi was losing interest in their conversation. 

"Damn, I really wish I had something with ice cream. I don't even know why. I don't control my cravings." Daichi announced abruptly while Suga had been making lattes. Daichi had stopped his cute little doodles and had his phone out once again.

"We should go out and get something with ice cream then. I know a great place for milkshakes." Suga said as he worked.

Daichi grinned wickedly, "if I didn't have work I'd be down for that."

"You have a job?" Suga asked dumbly because of-fucking-course Daichi would have a job. You don't get to med school without a job.

Daichi smiled again, he'd been doing that more lately. "Yeah I work with Kuroo's boyfriend Kenma..." He glanced down at his phone, "and sadly, my shift starts in an hour so I've gotta run."

Daichi bent down and kissed Suga on the cheek before winking and running out with Kuroo magically in toe.

Suga sighed as Hinata came up next to him and laughed loudly, "you have got it baaaaad." They snickered, as if they had never had the same problem.

Suga supposed in Hinata's mind they hadn't had the same problem ever. "Oh whatever... Hinata, it's not like you'd understand." 

They laughed at Suga's attempt to cover his embarrassment.

-

Daichi wished Kuroo hadn't finished his talk with Hinata and insisted on walking Daichi to work. It wasn't that Daichi didn't enjoy Kuroo's company it was that Kuroo wanted to talk about Suga. Daichi didn't want to talk about Suga, he wanted to get to work and maybe curse himself for not kissing Suga on the lips.

Furthermore, Daichi was going to be late and Kenma hated being stuck on shift any longer than he had to be. Kuroo kept babbling on and on about how drop dead gorgeous Suga was and that it's a real shame Daichi has no courage.

Daichi wanted to punch Kuroo, he nearly did too.

He didn't because Kuroo was his friend.

"Are you ever gonna ask Suga out again?" Kuroo asked.

"Maybe not now that you asked."

"WHHHHAAAA? Don't be a jerk!" Kuroo practically screamed in Daichi's ear

"Please don't ever do that again." Daichi said as he rubbed his ear.

"Fine. I just wanna know why you won't ask him already! He's been dying for you to ask him and it's sooo obvious." Kuroo grumbled.

Daichi made a face but thought about Kuroo saying it was obvious. It didn't feel obvious.

When they finally stopped in front of the bookstore Kuroo smiled genuinely, "would you tell Kenma I'm here?"

Daichi sighed and nodded, "don't you have your own job you need to be getting to?"

Kuroo stuck out his tongue, "Tsukki is making me take the day off, I'm too 'annoying' today."

That sounded like Tsukishima.

"Well, he's right. You're super annoying today." Daichi's eyes glittered in amusement.

Finally, walking into the store Daichi decided this would be a long shift because he wanted to see Suga instead of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahahh can i stop changing POVS mid chapter?????????


	8. The long awaited kiss aka suga's reconciliation with someone he barely knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anyway here's a development i didn't expect to write

The following Tuesday after Daichi and Suga hung out extensively at the coffee shop, the two decided to "hang out" again.

Suga realllllly wanted it to be a date. He had initiated the hang out by texting Daichi using winking emojis because winking emojis always did the trick for Suga.

He had said he'd stop by the bookstore where Daichi worked and then they could go somewhere.

Maybe Suga should've planned something. People like well thought out hangouts, right?

Suga didn't really know if he should have some huge evening planned out, he kind of wished he'd made concrete plans about what to do when they started making the plans.

The two had talked about it Sunday night and decided on Tuesday night. Now that it was Tuesday, this was really happening.

Tuesday. Who decides to hang out on a Tuesday? Suga wondered. 

He felt self conscious and panicky and he  _never_ felt nervous to just hang out. Daichi had always been different in how he made Suga feel and this must part of that.

Suga had tried on a million different outfits for Terushima, who had composed several date outfits already. Suga had eventually decided on a yellow button down and light washed jeans that hugged his thighs and, more importantly, his ass.

Suga walked into the living room in his outfit, "'Shimmmmmma!" He cried in dismay.

"Sugie, you look stunning." Terushima reassured for the millionth time.

"I want him to think that!" Suga screeched as he tugged on a jacket.

"Drama queen. He'll think you look nice, I just know it." Terushima said with a smile and looked away from Suga. "I haven't seen him this smitten since we dated."

"'Shima, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course! I want you to be happy. I always do." Terushima gave Suga a pained smile.

Terushima had then told Suga to use protection and to be home by midnight.

Suga then told Terushima to go fuck a cactus.

Next thing Suga knew, he got carefully into his car and slammed his head onto the steering wheel trying to calm down. 

Truth be told, it wasn't an effective method of calming down.

 _Aggressive inhale, loud exhale_  Suga told himself as he began driving.

Suga wished he'd just calm down already because he'd already been out with Daichi and that hadn't been scary, he'd had a lot of fun.

As the bookstore appeared in Suga's line of vision and then felt his nerves overtake him for the third time.

His palms got sweaty and his hands shook making him seem more nervous than he actually was. Suga slowly got out of his car and approached the bookstore, he noticed Daichi's car out front and silently wondered how Daichi would get it home.

Suga refused to let himself dwell and stall even though he kept freaking out internally.

 _Knock that boy's socks off with fake confidence!_  A voice that sounded like Tersuhima's said in Suga's head.

Suga paused when he saw Hinata's bright red bike near Daichi's car. Suga knew the two went to work together pretty frequently. Somehow knowing Hinata was here gave him comfort which was crazy because this was not a date! Not at all! Not even with Suga and Daichi liking each other.

The next thing he did was turn off his music, it was Beyonce as usual, and unplugg his phone from the aux cord.

He slowly got out of his car and reminded himself that he was meeting up a friend and that this was very much  _not_ a date but he didn't believe himself. Suga took his sweet time approaching the doors, he looked at the bike rack and counted how many bikes there were, he examined the flowers, and he looked over the design in the wood on the outside of the bookstore. He'd gotten into a habit of counting things to ground himself.

But, he was steadily making his way to the doors.

Suga opened the door and was greeted with warmth and the smell of coffee cake which Suga knew was Daichi's favorite. Hinata sat with Kenma who Suga only knew because of Hinata and Daichi.. Sort of.

The two played a videogame together and it warmed Suga's heart. As Suga walked around the shop he looked for Daichi, his curiosity overtook his anxiety and he found himself enjoying looking through the bookstore. He'd never been to this one in particular.

Suga ended up texting Daichi telling him where he was which was kind of embarrassing to Suga because the store seemed pretty cut and dry. He started browsing through the science-fiction section when he heard his name being called, "Sugawara?" Iwaizumi, Oikawa's current boyfriend, asked.

The surprise made itself very apparent in his voice.

The two men watched each other uncomfortably for several seconds.

"Iwaizumi, hey." Suga replied finally able to use his voice, he scanned the room for Daichi before looking to Iwaizumi's face. Suga needed to look for a way out of the conversation that was unavoidable.

"Funny seeing you here." Suga tried for a little humor.

"I work here." Was the humorless reply.

Suga knew Iwaizumi had a sense of humor, he'd seen Iwaizumi crack jokes and entertain before. Suga guessed Iwaizumi needed to warm up to people before he showed his humorous side.

"What brings you here, Sugawara?" Iwaizumi asked, genuine interest on his face.

Suga obviously couldn't say a date, it felt wrong and it wasn't technically even true.

"I'm meeting a friend, Sawamura Daichi." Suga replied, unable to look away from Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi had a pretty face, his dark skin was smooth and his eyelashes were long.

Iwaizumi's eyes lit up at Daichi's name, "he's a good friend of mine. We're in the same friend group." Iwaizumi added awkwardly.

Ah yes, Oikawa's friend group. Which, by the way, Suga had never been a part of, not even when he dated Oikawa. Suga smiled at that, Iwaizumi seemed nice even if Oikawa had cheated on Suga with him. Suga really wanted to like Iwaizumi even if his dislike was justified. But, Iwaizumi hadn't known Suga reminded himself.

In all honesty, it was uncomfortable for Suga to stand with the man who his boyfriend cheated on him with. But, he did it anyway because being angry at someone who hadn't known was pointless. Iwaizumi had found out though, he'd seen Suga walk in and the look of realization on Iwaizumi's face would be impossible to forget.

Suga completely saw why Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi, though. Iwaizumi had a kind aura and a gentle smile. Plus, he looked like a Greek god. Damn, Iwaizumi had muscles for days! He had a perfect jawline and his black skin looked so smooth and soft.

Daichi finally appeared and grinned at Suga then Iwaizumi, he didn't seem to notice the tension or if he did he ignored it wholeheartedly. Daichi had good intuition so he probably had ignored it.

"Let me clock out then we'll go, okay Suga?" Daichi said, the room was suddenly too cheery for the conversation at hand.

"Okay sounds great." Suga said, smiling as brightly as always.

Suga turned back to Iwaizumi, "Sugawara, I think you and Daichi are lovely together even if Oikawa is uncomfortable with it." Iwaizumi's words shocked Suga, he wasn't used to people he hardly knew caring about his feelings.

"And I'm sorry Oikawa hurt you.... With me. I'm so terribly sorry about the night you walked in. Oikawa never said he was already seeing someone when I asked him out. If I'd known I would've stopped it. I'm just really sorry this happened to you, you're too sweet for Oikawa."

Suga smiled. "Thank you and uh, you still could've stopped by now. You actually know now." Suga said softly. Suga's vision got blurry with tears but he wasn't going to cry in a fucking bookstore because that felt weak.

Suga abhorred feeling weak.

Iwaizumi smiled sadly, "I'll always be a little angry with Oikawa for making me the other woman so to speak. I wish he was different but I love Oikawa and won't leave him. If he cheats again I'll mess him up but I don't think he will."

"'Course, I get that." Suga said, looking at the other man. He had a newfound respect and confusion for Iwaizumi.

"But I am really sorry for hurting you. I mean it." Iwaizumi said earnestly and Suga felt better.

"Thank you, Iwaizumi." Suga said and he meant it wholeheartedly.

Daichi walked in smiled at Iwaizumi again, "I may need you to take my shift tomorrow." Iwaizumi commented.

"I think I can, why?" Daichi asked.

Iwaizumi smiled, "Oikawa wants us to go away for the rest of the week and weekend because his sister is letting us use her beach house."

Daichi grinned at Iwaizumi, "use protection."

Suga laughed at Iwaizumi's embarrassment. Daichi smirked and he then took Suga's arm and led him out into the chilly evening.

"I didn't know you and Iwa were friends." Daichi said as the two go into Suga's beat up car. "Well I mean, we're not but he's dating my ex and I dunno he's really nice." Suga blurted while turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

Suga felt his hands clamming up again, maybe he shouldn't have said that. The pause stretched on and Suga couldn't find any words to say.

Daichi looked at Suga with a funny expression, Suga couldn't fully read the expression so he opted to look away back towards the road. He refused to look at Daichi again as the silence continued.

"You know, I think you're the prettiest person I've ever met." Daichi said, voice barely above a whisper.

Suga felt himself stop breathing. "A-are you serious?" Suga asked and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Deadly." Daichi started, "your hair looks so soft and your skin looks perfect all the time. I wish I'd met you sooner."

Suga couldn't find any words. Had Daichi always been this smooth?!

Finally, Daichi raised an eyebrow then smiled as if he knew something Suga didn't know.

"Well okay, where should we go this evening?" Daichi asked and Suga shrugged.

"The movies or something..." He started. "Wait is this a date?" He blurted without thinking.

"If you want it to be, I thought you were still upset about our last date and wouldn't want another one." Daichi said, eyes wide and sincere. Those gorgeous brown eyes would be the death of Suga.

Suga didn't think anyone could be quite so damn hot when being earnest but he was very and undeniably wrong. Suga wanted to marry Daichi then and there.

"Damn, you're so perfect. Of course I'd want another one." Suga replied hastily.

Daichi then smiled, "where do you wanna go eat?" He asked.

"I don't really care, maybe that new restaurant near Main Street?" Suga suggested.

"The family owned one?" Daichi questioned.

Suga nodded.

"Do you wanna see a movie before or after?" Daichi asked next, looking absently at his phone.

Suga fished around for his aux cord while he drove.

"We could go to the park and stargaze." He suggested upon finding the aux cord.

Daichi looked over at Suga, a look of delight on his face. "That's a great idea! Suga, you're brilliant." Daichi praised.

They pulled into the restaurant parking lot and went inside. They didn't bother to try and make small talk while they read over the menus. Once they placed their orders they began to talk.

"How has your co-worker been?" Daichi asked as he sipped his water.

"Noya? Oh, he's been much better. He still complains about pain but it's healing really well." Suga said and smiled.

"I'm glad it's healing nicely, as a med student and a friend of yours I got concerned." Daichi admitted with a laugh.

"How is Kuroo?" Suga then asked once they ordered their food.

"Kuroo can't seem to do his boyfriend right." Daichi said, disappointed, but the look on his face betrayed his amusement.

"What do you mean?" Suga asked as he took another sip of water.

"Kenma is asexual and hates even talking about sex but Kuroo makes horrible sex jokes and Kenma is getting tired of it."

Suga chuckled, "wow, Kuroo needs to learn boundaries. I mean, you're supposed treat someone you love really well."

Daichi nodded in agreement. "Kenma loves him though and knows it's all in Kuroo's personality. Kuroo never means any harm but he forgets sometimes."

Suga thought that over as their food arrived.

Their food was amazing and Suga had trouble not making a delighted noise when he took a bite of his food which was a little embarrassing but Daichi seemed to be having the same issue so Suga felt better.

After they ate they drove over to the park. The two walked in the park and looked for a good place to stargaze. It was a cloudless night and the stars shone brightly. This most definitely was Suga's favorite type of night.

"Tell me about your family." Daichi asked offhandedly while they continued to look for a place to sit.

"Well, I grew up with two older sisters and my dad. He raised three kids with help from my grandma. My mom left after I was born for some reason, I never knew her but my grandma stepped in as a mothering role so my dad didn't have to do everything alone. I never went hungry or had needs that went unattended. I had a happy childhood. My mom has never been important to me, I've never cared about finding her. A lot of kids are tormented by a parent leaving but my dad made sure I always felt loved so it's never bothered me." Suga said and smiled fondly. 

Suga thought he saw Daichi staring at him with wonder in his eyes. "You're truly amazing. I'd be torn up and upset if one of my parents left."

"I mean, I felt loved. I didn't lack anything. What else do you wanna know?" Suga then asked.

"Where'd you grow up?" Daichi replied smiling gently with the look of wonder still in his eyes.

 _This guy is crazy about me, I've never been looked at like that before._ Suga wished he'd always be looked at the way Daichi looked at him now.

"A small town outside of Tokyo, I went to a shitty public high school and that's where I met Terushima."

Suga hesitated in mentioning the last part but went ahead with it anyway. He figured Daichi already knew he was friends with Terushima, flashing back to the horrendous Daichi getting locked out incident.

Daichi faltered slightly but kept walking.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask a question now. It'll be much less intense than yours." Suga said smiling. "What's your favorite Studio Ghibli movie?"

"Kiki's Delivery Service." Daichi said, grinning. "What's yours?"

"My Neighbor Toronto."

Daichi laughed making Suga's heart swell, he liked hearing Daichi laugh and he liked being the one to make Daichi laugh or smile. When Suga looked back at Daichi, he was very close to Suga's face, the tips of his ears were pink showing his embarrassment.

Slowly, looking for a place to watch the stars became a distant thought for both men.

Daichi smelled like lavender and coffee and books.

From where he stood, Suga could make out Daichi's eyelashes more clearly with him being so close. And, Suga even saw faint freckles across Daichi's nose and cheeks.

Daichi's chocolate eyes watching for a sign of uncertainty and when he found none he leaned even closer as if to close the gap between them.

Daichi hesitated in closing the gap. Suga could feel Daichi's breath on his face and their noses bumped. Suga closed the gap himself, rather impatient and shivering from the chill. Suga leaned up and wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck and tilted his head upward slightly, their noses bumped a little bit more and Suga smiled a tad.

The kiss could have been better but Suga liked it the way it was. To him, it had been the most magical kiss of his life. He could feel the affection from Daichi radiating into the kiss.

When they pulled apart there was no apologizing or panicking, this is what they'd both wanted for quite some time.

"Hey, so do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Daichi asked laughing easily.

"Of course!" Suga said with equal enthusiasm.

They both grinned, it was worth the wait. The two continue to walk slowly but Suga reached out and tangled their fingers together. They walked around, they still wanted to stargaze. The two found a spot at last, it was at the top of a small hill. They watched the stars until Suga couldn't pretend he wasn't cold anymore. Then, they walked towards Suga's car and went back to the bookstore even though they lived in the same building.

Eventually they made it home, and parted ways.

Suga lay in his bed that night thinking about how crazy his relationship with Daichi was and how long it had taken them to get together.

Suga was content with the relationship, he was thoroughly and 100% happy with all that had happened. Contentment was something Suga wasn't used to but now was different.

-

Daichi entered his apartment to find Kuroo down on one knee in front of Kenma. The lights had been dimmed and some candles had been lit. 

Daichi unthinkingly pulled out his phone to take pictures, this was a moment he wanted the two to remember forever.

"-Kenma, you make me so happy. You're the love of my life and my best friend. I can't possibly imagine my life without you, please never leave my side. I want you forever, I want everything about you from your asexuality to your love of video games and terrible sleeping habits. Please, marry me and make me the happiest man on earth." Kuroo said, wiping at his eyes and smiling widely.

"Yes, duh. I've been waiting for you to ask me forever." Kenma said, pulling Kuroo up and hugging him as tightly as he could.

Daichi started cheering and continued to take pictures. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to propose!" Daichi scolded.

Neither man looked surprised to see Daichi home, he guessed they'd heard him come in.

Kuroo grinned and pulled Kenma impossibly closer, his arms rested on Kenma's hips. "Sorry Dai, it was a little spur of the moment. I saw a beautiful ring on my way home and decided it was time to pop the question. We've been talking marriage for a while now and here we are." Kuroo said, his face glowed with happiness and Daichi felt his best friends joy.

"Let me take some more pictures of you guys, show off that ring! Then we can invite everyone else over and celebrate." Daichi grinned.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi showed up with champagne and tears. 

"YOU GUYS FINALLY DID IT!" Oikawa cried as he hugged Kuroo. 

Iwaizumi gently hugged Kenma in a touching moment. 

Daichi texted Suga the news excitedly and he couldn't stop smiling in his joyous state. 

Everyone talked wedding details for hours and Daichi couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to get married and have a husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'ALL CAN WE TALK ABOUT KUROO'S PROPOSAL SPEECH? I didn't see it coming even as i was writing it!! lmAO

**Author's Note:**

> kudos make me happy :-)


End file.
